Missing Pieces
by SunnySidesOfTomorrow
Summary: Sam and his adopted sister buy a certain yellow Camaro which leads to a chain reaction of events to take place, that either thought was possible. What if along the journey Sam's sister remembers missing pieces from her past that she thought she had lost forever. Read More To Find Out ...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything **

**Only OC**

_Thoughts_

**Writing on Paper**

"_Radio"_

**Chapter 1- New Car**

The day started like any other day, I'd get up go to school. Be bored out of my mind and ignore all the douche bags that try to make funny comments, which makes them feel all good and mighty about themselves and others (like me) feel bad for being who they are.

So here I am sat in my Favourite class History. (**Notice the sarcasm**). Trying hard not to fall asleep with the boredom.

I don't know how he does it but he does do one hell of job making our history lesson a lives terrible. I mean come on history is a great thing to learn about.

There's so much to learn about and learn from with history but he just ruins the whole thing, and who in their right minds give students so many exams and quizzes to revise for.

As well as doing other things for different subjects, yeh because we all have the time in the world to do that sort of things, because teenagers have no social life or anything.

I'm sat here bored out of my mind when Mr Honsey's draws me out from my thoughts.

"Do I have to say it again, why can't you all just pay attention, Oh Samuel Witwicky your up" Mr Boredom oh I mean Honsey yelled to us all.

I gave Sam a smile of reassurance, but knowing him he'd probably still mess up what he has to say about his genealogy report, or do something stupid like try and sell his great grandfathers stuff.

I watched as Sam fumbled about with all his stuff, making himself only look more of an idiot than he usual does, I see something shoot past my head and hit Sam in the neck. A Spit Ball.

I didn't even need to see who did it, to know who it was. I quickly shot Sam an apologetic look.

Before turning round in my chair. Rather loudly might I add. To look at the culprit, and who was the culprit you might ask. None other than Trent Demarco himself.

As I turned around I shot Trent a murderous look. Seeing him just shrink under my glare made me smirk. The boy may have balls but he surely doesn't know how to use em ( no induendo intended).

There was so many things I wanted to say and do to that boy. To make him realise he ain't as big and might as he likes to thing he is.

"Got Something to say, what was that I can't hear what you're saying. Oh wait you can't speak because you a Mute" Trent laughed

Did I not mention I'm a mute, I have no vocal chords meaning I can't speak? It's such a hard thing not to speak when there's so much you want to say.

You see Sam is my brother, his parents found me one day in the street and they adopted me, and I have always been protective of him since they day we meet.

Usually due to Sam's talent of attracting unwanted trouble, I usually end up doing something stupid, crazy or idiotic to get him out of the said trouble. Well that's what everyone says, I like to think of it as quick thinking.

I guess what I'm about to do proves the statement right.

I grab grabbed a pen and paper and wrote: **Just Because I'm a mute doesn't mean I can't do this**

I waited for him to read the note, which he did pretty quickly for someone with his simple brain. Before I dropped the note, pulled back my arm and punched him hard in the face.

I sat back down with a triumphant smirk on my face to see an angry Honsey and a shocked Sam. Honsey seemed to regain reality first and yelled at me to get out of his classroom.

Before I walked out of the door I turned to everyone in the class and gave a bow, before running out of the building.

I saw Ron sat in his green Porsche waiting for me and Sam. I climbed into the back and Ron gave me and quick glance.

"What have you done now Allie" Ron said

I put my hands on my chest and gave him a shocked look, which turned into an innocent look.

"What am I going to do with you" Ron laughed before pulling me into a hug.

Just as we were finishing our hug. A very excited Sam jumped into the car, and when I said jumped he literally jumped into the car.

"I did it, I got the A, it's a A- but its still an A" Sam shouted while shaking the paper infornt of Ron's face.

"Yet me see, Sam I can't see it when you keep moving it, Sam keep it still, play okay its an A" Ron said

I relaxed into the back seat and pulled out my phone and headphone. I scrolled through my songs till I found one and blasted in my ears.

I didn't know where we were until Ron stopped the car and we all got out. I saw a sign that read **Bobby Boniva's Car Dealership and Petting Zoo.**

My first thought was _Ron you cheapo_ and then my second thought was _WTF?_

"You think this is funny, what what is this?" Sam Said

"You said a Car not Half a piece of crap, Dad" Sam said irritably

"At your age I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine" Ron simply replied

An African g American guy started heading our way, my first guess is that he's Bobby Bolivia. I'm not really one for introductions. So I left Sam and Ron to meet Bobby Bolivia while I went in search for the car that Sam and I will hopefully be taking home.

I walked around this junk yard trying to find the right car for Sam and I. All I could see was junk everywhere there wasn't a good car insight. I kept walking till something yellow caught my eye.

I turned to see a yellow, with black racing stripes 1977 Chevrolet Camaro, I walked up to the Camaro and trailed my fingers across the hood, the car shivered and I jerked my hand back from the car

_I'm sure I am going crazy, that car did not just shiver _I thought

I opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, there' something about this car, something odd, but a good odd. I want this car, I don't know why but I get the feeling I need to have this car.

"Hey Allie, what's this you found?" Sam asked

Sam opened the door as I climbed over into the passenger seat. I got out my pen and paper to right something down.

"Feels good, Allie do you know what car this is?" Sam said, I showed Sam the paper.

**This beauty is a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro, we are this beautiful car home with us ok, No If's No But's Sam, WE ARE GETTING THIS CAR !**

"You really want this car, don't you" Sam laughed.

I smiled at Sam and nodded my head.

"It's nice, got racing stripes, good pick Allie" Sam said getting comfortable.

"How much for it" Ron said.

"Well, considering the classic nature of the vehicle- with the sleek wheels and custom paint job…"

"But its faded" Sam interrupted.

I glared at Bobby who took a step back from the car.

"Yeh, but its custom" Bobby argued "It's your first car I would expect you to understand.."

"I might not know a lot about cars but Allie here sure does" Sam shot back at bobby.

"Oh and what does little chatterbox know about cars she's a teenage girl, I bet all she really knows about is shoes, clothes, make up and all things girly" Bobby stated.

I shot Sam a look and turned back to Bobby and glowered at him.

_That's it I've had enough of this douche bag, I'm gunna show him what girls like me know and maybe tell him a lesson._

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Five grand for the car" bobby said

Ron shook his head "Sorry kids not paying over four"

"Come on kids out of the car" bobby said with a smug look on his face

"The car picks the driver" Sam resorted back to bobby.

"Yeh well, sometimes the car picks a driver with a cheap ass father" Bobby shot back.

While Sam climbed out of the car to follow Bobby and Ron to a piece of junk somewhere else. Once Sam had shut the door I grabbed out my pen and paper and wrote down:

**Do Whatever You Can to Make Sure You Can Come Home With Us.**

I showed it the car before, attempting to get out. I tried to open the door but something was stopping it from opening.

I managed to open the door and before I got out the radio came on again.

"_Duck…Down….Cover….Your Ears…..It's going to be a loud one" _the radio 'spoke'.

I did as the radio said and as soon as I did, a high pitch noise came from the radio shattering all of the car windows in this junk yard. Apart from the Camaro itself.

I turned to look at the Camaro a smirk crawled onto my face and I gave the Camaro a thumbs up.

"Four thousand" Bobby squeaked

_Yes, we got the Camaro_


	2. Chapter 2 Lake Party

**I don't own anything on OC - Allie **

**Just want to say thanks to my first reviews, this is my first FanFic story and I don't worry there more updates on the way. **

**Big Thanks to:**

**Masterofdesaster**

**becks121**

**IHeartTFs94**

_Thoughts_

"_radio talk"_

**Writing on Paper**

Chapter 2 – Lake Party

The drive home was a quiet one like always. "Thanks for doing that in class earlier" Sam said.

I smiled at Sam and gave him the thumbs ups before turning to look out the window again.

"Even though it was Incredibly stupid thing to do" Sam continued. I just shook my head at him.

We arrived back home and both me and Sam went to our rooms, Sam was probably checking to see if he had and bids on ebay, you see Sam's an idiot he's trying to sell his great grandfathers stuff.

I mean come on you own something that was a part of history and you never know they might be useful one day.

I started to do my summer homework done and out of the way, I had done most of it just the just that we got today that needed doing, unlike Sam I don't wait till the last minute to get it done.

I think the sooner you get it done the more time you have to spend with worrying about starting or finishing it off.

By the time I had finished it was around 11:00pm, the whole house was quiet. _Everyone must be in bed, I better get to bed to._

I crawled into and fell asleep as soon as why head hit the pillow.

_**Dream**_

_**I woke up to someone shaking me and calling my name, I opened my eyes to see my twin brother's bright baby blue eye's with him sat on me shaking my shoulders. **_

"_**Get off of me" I said why pushing him of me.**_

"_**Come on lets go play, there no one here to tell us what to do" he said with a mischievous glint his eye and a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Fine, but I'm not painting anyone anything this time you can do that yourself" I reluctantly agreed.**_

_**My twin and I climb down from our bed and escaped through the door. I followed my brother down the halls to wherever we were going, making sure we weren't seen by anyone that would stop us.**_

_**Lucky most of people who would stop us were either on duty or in their quarters resting. I kept on following my brother, then he stopped.**_

"_**What are we doing here, you know were not allowed in here. Your just gunna get us in big trouble. Or your just gunna do something stupid and it will be me who gets us out of it" I told him irritably **_

"_**Awww you said bad word, your not allowed say stupid, and your no fun" he complained**_

"_**I am fun, but I just don't want you to get in trouble or hurt" I told him while giving him a hug. He hugged me back, we both pulled away from each other and headed into the room where we weren't allowed in.**_

_**That room we were allowed in happened to be the shooting range, luckily no one was around so we have the whole place to ourselves.**_

_**What's the worst that could happen. **_

_**We started to run around the room, giggling as we went. Everything was all fine and fun until my brother called me over to show me what he had found.**_

_**What he happened to have found turned was one on the new canon inventions. My brother started prodding it. **_

"_**Don't touch it, you don't know what it is and it might go boom" I told him**_

"_**It will be fine" he said confidently**_

_** . .**_

"_**Get away from it" I shouted, but he didn't move.**_

_**I acted quickly and pushed my twin out of the way just before….**_

_**BOOM..**_

_**The canon thing exploded and the whole room went dark with smoke. I heard lots of footsteps running into the room and yelling trying to find out what exploded and if anyone was near the blast.**_

_**As the smoke cleared it came visable what had happened and who was in the room when it happened. My brother sat there in the middle of the room covered in black soot looking at our father and his men.**_

"_**Hi" he squeaked **_

"_**what happened? what did you do? are you hurt?" our Father and his men all shouted at the same time.**_

_**They hadn't seen me yet and our Father and Medic rushed over the my twin checking him over making sure he was fine. While he was trying to get out of the grip and was shouting my name over and over again going unheard amongst the others around him.**_

"_**Where's my Sissy" my twin shouted, that got the attention of the others.**_

"_**What your sister was in here to? Where is she?" again they all shouted. **_

_**It all went quiet, I tried to sit up but it hurt to do so. I whimpered and my whimper caught the attention of the others. My Fathers second in command was the closers to me and ran to where I was.**_

"_**Are you okay?" he asked, I whimpered again.**_

_**He looked over me checking me for any injuries.**_

"_**Uh No, Medic get over here" he shouted.**_

_**I looked down at what he was looking at, there was a piece of metal stuck in my torso and another in my left shoulder. **_

"_**Oowwiiee" I said trying not to cry "It hurts"**_

"_**sshhh its okay, the medics will get you fixed and new again. Just stay still sweetspark" he cooed trying to keep me calm and stroked my head soothing me a bit more.**_

_**My brother and father knelt down by my side, I looked at my brother who had tears in his eyes that looked like he was going to cry at any moment.**_

"_**I'm sorry, III'mmm ssooo ssorryyy this isss all mmyy ffaaullttt" he cried**_

"_**Ssshhh it's not your ffauullttt" I croaked out. **_

"_**Sshh sweetspark, save your energy, don't try to speak" my father cooed.**_

_**My vision started to go blurry and all the voices around me started to seem distance.**_

"_**haha you all, llookk Bluurrrryyy" I laughed.**_

_**I felt sleepy and started to close my eyes.**_

"_**NO Sweetspark keep your eyes open, Ok" the second in command said sternly **_

"_**ookkk" I slurred **_

"_**just listen to my voice, your going to be fine, were all here for you, no no no don't close your eyes come on sweetspark stay with us Sweetspark….." he said**_

_**That's all I heard before passing out.**_

I woke up, to the sun shining through the window. I looked at the clock on my bedside table **7:30am.** I got up and went for a quick shower.

I got dressed into some grey joggers (track suit pants), black tee shirt and my red converse. I pulled my hair into a pony tail.

I looked in the mirror, in the mirror I saw a girl who others would say she just another skinny and pretty girl.

I'd say here stood a girl, a girl who didn't know who she really was or where she came from. All she knew was where ever it was it left its mark by scarring her body.

I thought back to the dream I had, I lifted my shirt to look at my torso and there sat a scar that look fairly similar to the wound from my dream. Then I realised It want a dream, it was a memory its actually happened.

_That means somewhere out there, I have a brother a twin brother and a father._

Over this past couple of months I've been having weird dreams like the one, the only thing is that there not dreams there memories that I had long forgotten.

I walked down stairs, I went outside and I looked at the Camaro. God was he filthy, I walked into the garage and collected all the things I needed to make him pretty again.

I walked back out and put the bucket with all the stuff on the floor in front of the Camaro and grabbed the hose, turned it on and squirted the car.

As soon as the water hit the Camaro, it seemed to jump back out of the way of the water. I just stood there and tapped my foot on the floor waiting for it to get over its little freak out with the cold water.

The Camaro must of sense my annoyance as it stayed still and sunk down on its axels. I internally laughed at it reaction and gave the Camaro a smirk. While I was cleaning the radio kept come to live every now and then.

"_working at the car wash…oh yeah….right there" the 'radio' said_

I gave the Camaro a hit on its roof and it went quiet again. I had finished washing and started on waxing when he started to purr. I just smiled at him and carried on like it was a normal thing for cars to do.

After I was done I went back inside for a quick shower and changed into my skinny jeans and red and blue checked shirt and military boots.

I walked by Sam's room to see him talking to himself in the mirror, something to do with him getting the girl. God that boy was obese with Mikaela. I smirked evilly before picking up one of Sam's soft basket balls.

Target Locked.

Ready

Aim

FIRE.

Target Hit

I threw the ball at Sam and hit him dead on the head.

Sam turned and looked at me.

"Oww Allie that hurt, and what have I told you about sneaking up on me" Sam Said.

I just smiled at him before running down the stairs with Sam chasing after me. Sam Finally caught up with me. He looked like he was about to ask me something.

"So, Allie I'm going to that lake party, you know the party at the lake today, you wanna come with" Sam asked

I nodded my head to say yes and followed Sam out to the car. As we walked out to the car Ron and Judy were arguing over the path. We got into the car just as Judy yelled for us to be back for 11pm.

We drove throughout the streets in silence, we drove like that for a little bit longer before Sam took a turn. Which lead us in the opposite direction of the lake. Then I realised where we were going or more like who we going to.

I turned gave Sam the WTF look.

"Come on Allie its only Miles, he's my bestfriend" Sam tried to reason. Key word there Tried.

I turned away from him and glare out the window.

"Aww Allie don't be like that, please just be nice with him for a few hours that's all I'm asking. Please for me" Sam pleaded

Ignored him and went back to my glaring at the window. We pulled up to Mile's house, just as the idiot started to walk in our direction. Miles opened the door and stared at me, wanting me to move to the backseats.

"Hey Babe, do me a favour and move to the back will you sugar" Miles attempted to flirt with me.

I glared at him for using those stupid nicknames for me, I gave him the two finger salute before reluctantly moving into the back.

"Come on Allie you said you would be nice to him for a few hours" Sam Said to me before pointing to Miles

"And you stop flirting with my sister, it's weird" Sam told him.

I plugged in my headphone to drown out the conversation between Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I'll let you guess who is who. We pulled up to the lake and all of us climbed out of the car.

"OMG Mikaela is here, everyone at cool act normal, don't do anything stupid" Sam told us trying hard not to freak out. I gave him a look that said Yeah Miles is so going to normal,

I sat on the hood of the Bee, yes I have name our Camaro Bee don't judge, I sat there and watched the scene carry out.

"Is that your car" Trent asked Sam

"Yeah"

"Its nice" Trent said trying not to laugh.

_Strike one for Trent one more, strike and I'm stepping in._

" I recognise you, didn't you try out for the football team last year" Trent asked Sam.

_Not one of Sam's finest moments._

"oh that, that wasn't like a really try out, it was research for a book I was writing" Sam said.

"Really what's it about" Trent questioned not seeming really interested.

"The link between football and brain damage, you and your friends will love it, its full of pictures and puzzles" Sam resorted back.

_Not a bad one Sam, your finally learning._

Trent took a step forward to take a swing at Sam, but he was to slow. Before he had the chance to take another step forward, I had grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, kicked the back od his knees making him fall to the ground face first. I kept pushing his arm further up his back, causing him to change from a whimper into cries of help and for me to stop.

If I had kept going I would of popped his arm out of its socket but just before I did..

"Allie, that's enough let him go" Sam said sternly

I glared up at Sam not wanting to let go of Trent, but I saw the look in Sam's eye and I stopped. I got off of Trent and walked back to Bee. I climbed into the backseat and shut the door.

"_Nice one…there…..Lil' Lady….you go girl" _the radio came to live again. I smiled at the radio and gave it a thumbs up.

Sam and Miles came back to the car arguing over whatever.

"_Who's gunna drive her home, tonight" _the radio said.

"Dude whats up with your radio" Miles asked Sam who was clearly not listening to him.

"I'm going to drive her home" Sam said to himself out loud.

"What do you mean your gunna drive her home" Miles shouted at Sam.

"Dude you've gotta get out of car" Sam told Miles. I perked up at this, it was the best thing had heard all day.

Sam got in and drove after Mikaela leaving Miles to walk home.

"Hey, Mikaela, Its me Sam, Sam Witwicky, can I give you a ride home" Sam asked Mikaela.

Mikaela slowly got into the passenger seat.

"Sam" Mikaela said " Sam Witwiy"

"Wit-Wicky, Witwicky" Sam said

"You're the girl who punched Trent in class yesterday aren't you, I didn't catch your name" Mikaela said to me.

"Erm thats Allie, she's a mute and can't talk" Sam said for me.

I gave her a smile and a little wave, before I went back to my music and she went back to talking to Sam. I must of drifted off to sleep, I woke as we were pulling up to Mikaela's. I gave her a another smile and wave as a goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you Allie, here my number maybe we can meet up sometime and go shopping" she said while passing me her number.

"Thanks Sam for the ride and for listening, you're a good listener you different from all the others, text me sometime" she told Sam before walking off.

Sam turned to be and I gave him a high five. As soon as we arrived back home I headed straight for some well needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

**Only own OC – Allie**

_Thoughts_

"_radio speech"_

**Writings**

"speech"

Chapter 3 The Arrival

I woke up the next day to Ron shouting at me to get up. I looked my clock, it was 6:30am, urg Ron what could you possible need at this time of morning.

_Oh god it must be important if Ron is up before 8am._

I got out of bed and quickly threw on some jeans and a tee shirt and ran down the stairs to see what Ron wanted.

"Just get in the car I'll tell you on the way." Ron told me. I did as he said and got in the car as quickly as I could. As soon as I was in the car, Ron drove off to where ever we were head. I shot Ron a confused look.

"Were heading to the Police station" I gave him an even more confused look.

"Sam was arrested Last night, he's at the station being questioned." Was all Ron said.

We drove the rest of the way to the station in silence. _Why has Sam been arrested, he's to stupid to do something to be arrested for._

We arrived at the police station, we walked to the desk.

"I'm Sam Witwicky's Father" Ron said to the man behind the desk.

"Who's she" the man said with a gruff voice. Nodding his heads towards me.

"My daughter, Sam's sister" Ron replied to the Man

The man told us to follow him, and he lead us to a room were Sam and two officers were questioning him. The two officers and Sam looked up at us as we entered the room. The cops started questioning Sam again, they seemed to be wanting to drag it out as long as they could.

Didn't they better things to do than question a teenage boy chasing after his stole car?

I was so bored, they just kept repeat the same shit all over again and again. I was brought out of my thoughts just as Sam asked the wacko officer if he was on drugs.

_God Sam you can be funny, but in the wrong place at the wrong time._

We finished at the station and Ron drove us all back home. Sam was released by the police on a warning. Stupid idiots don't know how to do their job properly, go catch so real criminals.

We arrived back home, Sam and I went to the kitchen. Sam was on the phone to Miles for some unknown reason, when Mojo came in and started barking. Oh gods was that dog annoying, how could such a small dog make so much noise.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard Sam shrieking about a 'Satan Camaro'. I perked up at the 'Satan Camaro', I smiled know what that could be. I follow outside the house and watched as he grabbed Judy's bike. I watch Sam ride away from the Camaro on the pink bike, before snapping back into reality and grabbing my skateboard and chasing after both Sam and the Camaro.

I boarded down the street following the hard to Miss Bright Yellow Camaro chasing a screaming teenage boy. If anyone was watching this I'd bet they'd be laughing, I know I would be if I wasn't chasing them.

I pushed myself to go faster, I was starting to gain on bee I got myself close enough to grab a hold of the back bumper. I grabbed a hold of it bee stopped and opened the driver's door. I quickly picked up my board and threw it in the back seat before jumping into the front.

We drove onwards still chasing Sam, who was still screaming like a banshee. Typical Sam screaming like a little girl over nothing, its only a car driving itself that's chasing after you.

I watched at Sam rode over a crack on the pavement and went flying over the handlebars. _That gotta have hurt._

I Saleen mustang police cruiser drove right out in front of us and followed the direction that Sam headed in. 'Bee' turned and drove in the opposite direction to the way Sam went. This pissed me off Sam could be getting into trouble again and I can't do anything to help him because some stupid fuckin Camaro wouldn't keep on following Sam.

I tried turning the steering wheel but it would budge, I kept on trying till I had enough and started kicking the dash board.

_Some people think I have anger management issues, I would be able to manage my anger if I wasn't surround by fucking idiots all the time._

I kept on repeating kicking the dash board till I heard painful whirrs being emitted from the radio.

"_Hey…..Come on now….that hurts…..you know"_ the radio said

I looked from the radio to see us now heading in the direction Sam went in. As we drove closer I could see Sam running like his life depended on it. Behind him I saw this huge robot chasing after him.

I jerk forward in the seat as we did a tail spin, effectively knocking over the robot. I leant over to the passenger side and opened the door for Sam and Mikaela to climb inside. As soon as they were in the door slammed shut and we shot of with the robot still chasing us. I turned to see the robot transform down into the same cop car that was following Sam not so long ago.

I remained calm as both Sam and Mikaela started to freak out shouting how were all going to die. If I could speak I wold of shouted at them to shut the hell up, and that we weren't going to die because bee here is one kickass driver. But that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Its ok, were not going to die, he's a kickass driver" Sam yelled to me and Mikaela trying to act calm and not freaked out by the situation we were currently in.

He was failing miserably at it.

All of a sudden we came to a stopped the doors locked and the engine went off.

"Its ok, we ditch the monster, right?" Sam still trying to act calm.

The mustang robot drove right by us and then stopped.

The engine came on and we went flying forward before being chucked out. As well all turned to look up from where we all had been thrown, we turned to see the Camaro shifting into a robot. The yellow robot and the mustang robot started fighting.

It looked like the yellow one was guarding and protecting us from the mustang. The mustang hit the other robot with such a force he, well I think there both he's, knock him to the ground and shot out a miniature robot that came running at us full speed.

The little bot jumped at Sam knocking them both down the hill. Sam was fighting back with the little demon trying to get it off of him. I ran down towards were the two were wrestling, I grabbed a hold of the silver bot and threw him as far as I could anyway from us. I turned to look at Sam whom was still on the floor.

I gave him my hand to help pull him up, when the little bastard came out of nowhere and knocked us both to the ground. It started attacking Sam again.

_They both seem to be after Sam, but why._

So again I yanked the bot off of Sam and pinned him to the ground with both his arms behind his back. Similar to what I did with Trent. Just as I did that Mikaela came running with a saw and cut the bastards head clean off. I rolled off of its body and just lead the floor trying to make sense of what just happened here. I got the feel that this isn't the weirdest or craziest thing I've ever done in my life.

"Not so tough now without a head" Sam shouted at the dead bot while giving its head a good kick.

The three of us walked back up the hill to see the yellow bot walking away from the sparking and twitching form of the other bot, the yellow bot made a show of putting his canon away. I smirked and gave the bot a thumbs up, my way of saying ' good job you did there '.

While Sam and Mikaela were arguing over what the bot could be, but I can tell you now it is not Japanese Sam where do you get these things from. I looked up at the yellow bot and he looked down at me. I gave him a wave and I watched him copy what I did, smiled at him and his baby blue optics seem to light up at my smile.

Those baby blue optics, I know that colour not many people have that shade of bright baby blue. The only other person I knew of who had that shade of blue was a twin brother.

"Can you talk" Sam called out.

" _XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable….Broadcasting system."_ He said.

"You talk through the radio?" I looked at the bot curiously.

"_You're wonderful, You're wonderful"_ he said while clapping his hands and pointing at Sam.

"So what was that last night?"

"_Message from star fleet, captain…inanimate vastness of space…raining down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah"_

Mikaela took a few steps forward before asking "Are you like an alien or something.

The bot gave a chirping noise and pointed at Mikaela, he then transformed back down into a Camaro and opening the door for us.

"_Anymore questions you wanna ask?"_

I ran in front of Sam and Mikaela and quickly got inside, the both of them followed suit after debating 'whats the worst that could happen' famous last words they are have been always will be.

We drove in silence till Sam spoke up and said something that ended up with Mikaela sat in his lap.

_Haha you little player SammyBoy._

"What I don't understand is that if he's suppose to be this advance robot, why does in transform back into this piece of crap Camaro." Mikaela asked Sam.

I'm gunna go out on a limb here and say that this 'piece of crap Camaro' didn't like what she had said. The doors open for us all the get out. Sam and Mikaela got out first, but as I tried to leave the car the seat belt shot across my torso strapping me into the seat.

I heard Sam complaing about how 4 thousand dollars just drove off and took his sister with it too. Typical think of the money then your sister, I'll remember that one Sammy. Suddenly the Camaro tipped onto its side driving on two wheels when everything stared to change.

I looked out the window to see and 2009 chevrolet Camaro drive past us.

_No way did he just change into a newer Camaro._

We drove back to Sam and Mikaela and they were both literally drooling over the new look. We drove to a secluded area were we had a clear view of the night sky. The two of them got out and I stayed put were I was. We waited a couple of minutes and then from the sky four meteorite where hurtling toward the Earth.

We watched as each one hit the ground. One of the four meteorites landed close to where we were. I climbed out and followed Sam and Mikaela as they went to go get a closer look at what had not fallen from the sky.

We watched in awe as the robot transformed from what looked like a landing pod. The robot stood and turned to see and looked at us. There was something about its piercing blue optics that seemed familiar they gave me the same feeling that the Camaro bot gave me when I look at him. a feeling of a lost memory buried deep.

The robot turned away from us and went in search of a vehicle mode to transform into. The beep of the Camaros horn drew us back from our gazing at the other bot. We walked back and climbed into the Camaro.

We drove into a dark alleyway, we all clambered out and turned to hear the siren of an emergency vehicle. Coming towards us was a silver Pontiac Solstice, Black GMC TopKick Truck, neon green Emergancy Hummer and lastly a red with blue ghost flames peterbilt semi.

The semi stopped right in front of us and started to transform, all the others started their transformations. The semi knelt down in front of us and looked at us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, Descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked, his voice was deep and baritone.

"They know your name" Mikaela said to Sam

"yehh" Sam Said.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" Optimus introduced.

"But you can call us Autobots for short" The green one said.

"My Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet" Optimus said. "The boy pheromone level suggest he wants to mate with the female" Ratchet said while sniffing the air. I turned to see a bright red Sam and a Awkward looking Mikaea.

I nodded to Ratchet who nodded back, I felt a slight tingle run threw my body. I looked back to Ratchet, did that bastard just scan me.

"What's Crackin Lil' bitches, this looks like a cool place to kick" the silver one said while doing some cool move and landing sat on the car behind him.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz" Optimus told us. I gave Jazz a wolf whistle which in turn gave me confused stares from Sam and Mikaela.

"I like this femme" Jazz said while pointing at me at shot him wink before turning back to Optimus.

"How did he learn to talk like that" Sam asked Optimus.

"We've learnt earth's lanaguages from the world wide web." Optimus replied. "My weapons specialist Ironhide"

"You feeling lucky punk" Ironhide asked while transforming his arms into canons, with thinking I quickly picked up a fairly big rock. Stood protectively in front at Sam and Mikaela and threw the rock hard into his optic.

Ironhide grabbed his optic and said something that sounded like 'slaggit femme'. Slaggit I like that word.

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus told Ironhide.

"I just wanted to show them my canons" Ironhide said in a huff.

I felt a bit ad for throughing the rock at him so I went over and patted him on his pede. Ironhide looked down at me and was about to say something before Sam cut him off.

"She's saying she's sorry Ironhide" Sam told him.

"Its okay femme, you've got spunk I like you femme" Ironhide told me. I smiled up at him and I swear I saw him crack I little smile back.

"Why doesn't the femme speak on her own" Ratchet asked looking at me.

"Allie can't speak, her vocal cords are missing making her a mute." Sam told the others for me.

They all looked at me with pity, but I waved them all of.

"you've already meet your guardian Bumblebee" Optimus said. We turned to look at Bee who was doing a little boxing pose. Ratchet shot a laser at Bee's neck making him hunch over and cough.

"Bumblebee's vocal processor was damaged in battle" Ratchet told us. I turned to look at Bee and gave him a understanding look.

"so why are you here" Mikaela asked.

"we are here looking for the All Spark before Megatron" Optimus told us.

"Mega-what" Sam asked. _Sam its not Mega-what, its Mega-who, Megatron you idiot._

Optimus projected a hologram of whom I am guess in the Mega-Idiot they call Megatron. I get the feel that if I ever meet this megatron again I should think against calling him names like Mega-Idiot.

The hologram change from Megatron raging war across Cybertron to Archibald Witcwicky. We watched the hologram that showed us that Archibald had found Megatron frozen and the location of the All Spark was printed onto his glasses. That the idiot Sam was trying to sell on ebay, I said they could have been of importance one day, but no he never listens does he.

"The location of the All Spark is imprinted on you grandfathers glasses" Optimus told us all.

"how'd you know about the glasses" Sam Asked Optimus.

"Ebay" was all Optimus said. I glare at Sam.

"Samuel James Witwicky you hold the key to Earth survival" Optimus said to Sam. No pressure there Optimus.

"You better have those glasses" Mikaela voiced exactly what I was thinking.

We all turned and looked at Sam, who shrank under all of our looks and gluped.

_Great the fate of the world is in the hands of Sam, that's it were all in for it now._

**Well that's chapter 3 done and dusted 2826 words not bad if I say so myself. Its 00:45 over where I am. Chapter four will be started and hopeful up in the next 24 hours. **

**Key word there hopefully.**

**Until I see you again goodbye for now,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, all belongs to Hasbro **

'**Allie is all mine' **

"Speech"

"_Radio"_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4 Sector 7

Bee lead the way and the Autobots followed us to the Witwicky residence. We pulled up in the alley behind the house, so it didn't look suspicious. Or worse Ron and Judy seeing there's four vehicles parked outside their home.

"just stay here, watch over them, we will be five minutes, just watch them don't let them go anywhere okay" Sam told Mikaela. I gave Sam my famous 'you're an idiot' looks.

_Yes Sam, Mikaela here a teenage girl is going to be able to stop, five giant fricken Cybertronians from going anywhere. _

I followed Sam into the backyard, I being the smart one ran along the path. Were Sam ran across Ron's grass. Sam just made it to the door as Ron was about to open it, but quickly slammed it back in his face.

"Thanks for staying on my path, Sam" Ron said sounding annoyed.

"oh the path, I'm sorry about the path, I'll sweep the whole path" Sam said.

"You know I bail you out of jail and then decide do all your chores" Ron told Sam.

"My chores" Sam said in his 'oh shit' voice.

"Allie did all her chores", I gave Sam a smug look. "Life is great" Ron carried on.

"Yeh,Yeh life is so great." Sam said not really listening looking behind him.

I turned to see what Sam was looking at. When I looked I saw Optimus stepping over the fence and the others transforming. I watched the Autobots with a shocked look on my face.

_WTF, are they doing, I thought we told them to same put not walk into the backyard._

Sam had somehow managed to get Ron to go back inside the house, before turning round and having a mini freak out at the Autobots. Mikaela came running into the backyard as Sam turned round.

"What, What are you doing I told you to stay put, I told you to look after them for five minutes" Sam blew up shouting at both the Autobots and Mikaela. Optimus took a step forward and crushed the fountain and path. Sam looked like he was going to have a heart attack at any momemt.

"Opps" Optimus apologized to Sam.

_Opps my ass Optimus._

Out of nowhere, the little demon spawned rat that Judy calls a dog came running towards us. Mojo started to bark at the Autobots. The little spawn ran over to Ironhide and pissed on his pede.

To say Hide didn't like this was an understatement. Ironhide activated his canons and pointed them at Mojo.

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate." Ironhide said in his British American gruff voice.

I nodded my head to Ironhide wanting rid of the pest, but Sam scooped him up before he could be terminated.

"what, no this is Mojo, he's a Chihuahua, we love Chihuahuas" Sam tried reasoning with Ironhide. I shook my head at the ' we love Chihuahuas ' I could see Bumblebee and Jazz laughing at me so I sent them both an amused look.

"He urinated on my foot" Ironhide stated.

"He, He peed on you" Sam said. I walked off into the garage to get a rag to wipe Ironhide with. I walked towards Ironhide and I heard him complaining how his pede is going to rust. I wiped his pede, he must of felt it as he looked down at me.

"Thank you Allie." He said. I gave him nod and smile before throwing the rag in the nearest bin.

I turned to see that Sam had already gone inside looking for the glasses that we needed. I walked over to Jazz and knocked on his pede to get his attention. It must of worked as he looked down at me.

"Whatcha need lill' lady" Jazz asked in his gangsta voice. I pointed to where my bedroom window was. He must of got what I was one about as his servo wrapped around my body and lifted me to my window.

I climbed threw my window and turned and smiled at him as a way of saying thanks. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened the doors. I grabbed my black leather jacket and put it on. I sat down in front of it and opened the secret panel on the bottom. What was in the bottom compartment is where I kept my pistols, hunting knives, throwing knives and daggers.

I grabbed out four of my pistols, three hunting knives, a load of throwing knives (there small and easily concealed) and 2 daggers. Place them into the built in slot in my leather jacket. I closed the compartment back up and changed from my converse to my black military boots. I hid a couple of the throwing knives in my boots.

I looked out of my window to see the Autobots in vehicle mode in the backyard. I turned away from the window and grabbed my biker gloves. I put them on and I looked in the mirror to see if any of my weapons were visible. Luckily none of them were, I stood in front of the mirror and I checked out what I was wearing.

I had my black leather jacket on, a black tee shirt with ' Bitch Please ' written in white, some dark blue skinny jeans, black military boots and my black biker gloves. I must say I looked badass. All of a sudden the light cut out and the house shook.

I ran over to the window to see Ratchet sprawled out on the ground and the power lines above him sparking. _Oh gods please don't tell him Ratchet walked into the power lines. _

"Wow you've gotta try that" Ratchet said sounding a little high.

"Yeah, sure, looks fun" Ironhide said sarcasticly.

I laughed inwardly at the scene that just took place, before running out of my room, to Sam's to see how he was getting on with finding his grandfather's glasses. I walked up to his room to see him arguing with Ron and Judy.

I walked up the three of them going unnoticed, they seemed pretty deep into their argument to realise I was standing there, Mikaela stood up from behind the chair she was hiding behind.

"Hi I'm a friend of Allie and Sam" Mikaela introduced herself nodding her towards me. Judy and Ron looked at were Mikaela was nodding to and so my leant against the wall. They were shocked to see me stood there and Judy rushed over to me and started fussing and making sure I was fine. I pushed her of me to stop her fussing, thankfully she did and turned back to Mikaela.

"Oh My God, your gorgeous" Judy said now fussing over Mikaela and giving her a beaming smile.

I looked towards Sam and Ron who were fist bumping each other. I shake my head that them both. Idiots.

"Hey mom where's my backpack" Sam asked Judy.

"Your backpack, it's on the kitchen table" Judy said.

The three of us ran down the stairs as quick as we could and ran into the kitchen.

"Your moms so nice" Mikaela said. I smiled and nodded in agreement with her.

_Yeh, your right Mikaela, Sam is lucky to Judy as his mother, she is a great mother._

"Right you two stay here and be the distraction, while I take the glasses out to the Autobots" Sam said.

Mikaela and I both nodded in agreement. Sam was about to go out to the Autobots the doorbell rang. Ron answered the door to a man that looked like someone out of Men in Black.

_Shit it's the Government _

"Are you Ron Wit-Witty" the agent asked.

"It's Wit-Wicky" Ron said slowly so the stupid agent could understand.

"May I enter the premises _sir_" the agent asked "Hey kid your name Sam".

"Yeah" Sam answered unsurely.

"And you Allie" he asked while pointing at me.

I glared at him and gave him a quick curt nod.

"Good you kids are going to have to come with me" he said

_I don't like really don't like this man._

"You are not taking my kids anywhere" Ron said protective of us.

"Are you getting rough with is,_ sir" _Agent Asshole questioned.

_If he won't get rough with you, I will. _I took a step to teach this asshole a lesson, but Sam put his arm in front of me stopping me from going any further. Agent Asshole shot me a glower which a gladly returned with a murderous glare which he shrank back at.

"Son step take a step forward" agent asshole told Sam.

Sam took a step forward and another agent walked up to Sam with this weird machine. He pointed the stick thing at Sam and it started beeping.

"14 rads" Agent Asshole said.

"You your turn step forward" He said to me. I did as I was told and they did what they did to Sam to me. The only difference is that the machine beeped louder and then malfunctioned.

"She broke the machine, it read of the chart" the agent said in shocked awe.

"Tag em Bag em" Asshole said.

A load of agents barged into the house and handcuffed us all. The three of us were dragged into a car. While Ron and Judy were dragged into another car. We heard Judy shouting about if they hurt Mojo she'd kick there ass and Ron told us not to say anything without a lawyer.

"So, last night at the station, you said your car _transformed" _ Agent Asshole said in a smug tone.

"Oh that was a totally misunderstanding, my car was stolen." Sam started.

I could tell that neither agent believed Sam's story.

"but its back now" Sam carried on.

"Well not by itself" Mikaela added " because cars can't do that cause that would be crazy."

_Great Mikaela you had to make the thing more suspicious. God what do they teach in schools these days. Everyone knows that when being questioned by the government don't say anything that could contradict anything else you might say. They smell fear do the government cause they know many people fear them._

"So what do kids know about aliens" Agent Asshole asked us

We sat there in silence for a minute or so. I prayed to the gods that neither Sam or Mikaela say anything to fuck this up. Its times like these I wished I had my voice so I could get Sam out of trouble like always.

"You mean like ET" Sam scoffed, oh here we go this isn't going to end well. Sam doesn't do well under pressure.

"It's an urban legend" Mikaela said sounding more confident and convincing.

While Agent Asshole, wacked out his badge and started with the ' do what I want and get away with it badge' I started to wiggle and move my arms, I managed to get my arms from being stuck behind my back to the front of myself without anyone noticing.

"Just ignore him, he's just pissy cause he has to get back to guarding the mall" Mikaela said bravely.

"Hey you in the training bra do not test me, especially with your daddy's parole coming up" he said to her smugly.

"Parole" Sam asked almost sounding disgusted. I glare at Sam for judging her.

"It's nothing" Mikaela shot back quickly, not wanting to carry on with thst conversation.

"A grand theft Auto, that ain't nothing" he was purposely doing this to get a reaction. If he wanted a reaction he's got one now. I kicked the seat in front on me, which Agent Asshole happened to be sitting in.

"Ooww you little bitch" he screamed at me. I smiled smugly at him.

"You know those cars my dad taught me to fix, well they were all his, sometimes he couldn't always afford a babysitter, so he took me with him" Mikaela explained sounding ashamed.

"You stole cars" Sam said with disgust.

"She's got her own juvilie record to prove it, criminal are hots" the asshole said prevertedly. I kicked his seat again but harder this time. Just as I had kicked him with crashed into something. The first thing that popped into was it must the Autobots.

Metal digits crashed through the window and lifted the SUV into the car. The roof ripped off and we fell to the floor. We all looked up to who stood before us, and who was stood before us you may ask.

Optimus Prime.

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam said confidently.

"Takin the children was a bad move" Optimus said, his voice just oozed with its royal baritone authority

. "Autobots relieve them of their weapons" he ordered.

The Autobots came up from behind us and surrounded the SUV. Ironhide aimed him canons.

"Gimmie those" Jazz said and used his magnetic hand to take away all the agents weapons.

I laughed at the faces of the shocked agents how had their weapons taken from them suddenly.

"You don't seem afraid, aren't you not surprised to see us" Optimus rumbled to Agent Asshole.

"There are S7 protocols, im not allowed to communicate with you, expect to tell you I can't communicate with you" Agent Asshole told Optimus.

"Get out of the car" Optimus said in low tone. I don't want to get on the wrong side of him.

"What me, now" Agent Asshole asked "NOW" Optimus shouted.

Mikaela helped Sam out of his hand cuffs and turned to help me out of mine. I waved my hands in front of her to show her that I had already got out of them a while back. Mikaela looked me in the eye and froze. Sam looked at Mikaela in confusion before turning and looking at me.

"Your eyes, there blue, like bright blue and glowing slightly" Sam told me. I walked away from the group and found a puddle. I looked into the puddle, Sam was right they are glowing. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see that Ratchet had followed me.

"That is strange, human eyes aren't suppose to be that shade of blue, or glow for that matter, may I run a medical scan on you, it won't hurt, you may feel a slight tingle thou" Ratchet asked sounding very curious.

I nodded my head in agreement. I blue light scanned over me sending a warm tingle as it travelled over my body.

"Hhmm" was all Ratchet said on the matter.

We both walked back to the group to see Optimus telling be to stop urinating on Agent Simmons and Mikaela hand cuffing all the agents together.

All was fine for the moment till we heard the sound of helicopters coming closer. Dammit the bastards had back up. Optimus lowered his hand for the three of us to climb on.

"Up you get" Optimus told us. We did as he asked.

Optimus placed us on his shoulder and ran away from the on coming back up. We ran through the street till Optimus hid underneath on of the bridges. One of the helicopters flew under the bridge and the wind caused Mikaela to slip and Sam to grab her to stop her from falling.

Sam started to slip so I gripped his arm that was holding onto Optimus for dear life. The combined weight of Sam and Mikaela was too much for me to keep myself from slipping.

We all fell, Optimus swung his legs out in an attempt in catching us, but we just bounced off of him. We were falling to our concrete death but before that could happen Bee caught us saving us from going squish on the ground.

Bee let us go and stood up, as he stood up one of the helicopter shot a hook at him causing himself to fall and get tangled in the wire. More helicopter turned up and shot more hooks a Bee. A load of SUV's turned up and men started spraying Bee with what looked like liquid nitrogen.

I felt the sudden urge to protect Bee with everything that I am, so I did what some may class a stupidity or bravery. I ran at the agents and started pushing and knocking them to the floor to get them away from Bee.

Sam came running and doing the same as me. Sam was dragged away and thrown in the back of the same SUV as Mikaela. I kept on fighting, it was a six on one fight one of the bastard managed to get me on the floor and another stomped hard on my left shoulder. I heard the pop of my shoulder dislocating.

I was roughly dragged over to were Simmons was, "missed me" he asked. I spat at him.

He looked at my shoulder and lanked on it. I screamed silently in pain. I was thrown into the back of the SUV with Sam and Mikaela, I felt the tears in my eyes not just from the pain but from Bee's painful whirrs.

I vowed there and then I would do anything and everything I could to get Bumblebee back to the Autobots and away from the dangers of Sector 7.

Everything went black, I'd passed out….

**There we go Chapter 4 done with now. Aaawww Poor Bumblebee. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Please leaves reviews as all your views are dually noted and taken into consideration.**

**Until next time, **

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, all belongs to Hasbro.**

**I own Allie thou :D  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, here's another chapter for you all.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_Radio"_

Chapter 5 Hoover Dam

I woke up to find myself stuffed in a helicopter with Sam Mikaela, a blonde woman and a African American. I moved a little in the seat but stopped, my arm was killing me and started throbbing. The blonde must of realised I was awake.

"Hey you ok, you've been out as a light for a long while." She said with a Aussie accent. I gave her a curt nod.

"Hey, you ok, is your arm sore, it looks like its dislocated." Sam said quickly. I shot him a 'no shit sherlock' look.

To be honest my arm hurt like a bitch, but Sam didn't needed to know that.

"I'm Maggie and he's Glen, so what they get you for." Maggie asked.

"Bought a car, which happen to be a giant alien robot, who knew" Sam said like it was a normal thing.

"Wow" Glen said sounding shocked.

I looked out of the window to see that we were flying towards Hoover Dam.

"Were at Hoover Dam, no way".

The helicopter landed and we were ushered out of the copter. Sam and Mikaela ran to the barrier and looked down the Dam. I scanned my eyes over the area, there was a group of soldiers standing against the wall, talking amongst themselves waiting.

I walked over to the group of soldiers to see if one on them could help me with my arm. Two of the soldiers noticed me heading towards them.

"You alright kid" the bald African American asked, and the brunette looked at me.

I gave them a nod and a smile and pointed to my shoulder. The brunette took a step closer to me and scanned over my shoulder to see what was wrong with it.

"You've dislocated it, want me to push it back into place, it will hurt thou not gunna lie about it" he said. I shook my head at him. He looked at me confused for a second.

"No, want do you want me to do hold your arm while you pop it back into place" he joked. I nodded my head at to say yes that's kind of the idea.

"I was only jokin with you kid, you sure you don't want one of us to do it" he questioned.

I shook my head at him and he sighed before moving closer and holding onto my arm tight enough for it not to hurt much, but still have a good stiff grip on it.

The other soldiers watched with awe as I took a quick deep breath in a popped my shoulder back into its place. There was a sickening crunch as I did so. The brunette let go and a gave my shoulder a few quick rolls making sure it was in the right place.

"Wow kid, you have some guts to do that yourself, most people don't want it done at all, I'm Robert Epps but just call me Epps" Epps said.

The brunette walked back to stand next to Epps. "I'm Captain William Lennox, just call me either Will or Lennox" Will said. "and you are?"

I grabbed his hand and turned it face up. He looked at me confusedly. I began tracing the letters of my name on his palm.

"A", "L". "L", "I", "E" Will said out loud as I traced. "Allie your name is Allie, you can't speak can you" Epps said with a look of pity in his eyes.

"So how did you dislocate you shoulder" Will asked, I pointed over to where Simmons and his men were arguing with Sam and Mikaela.

"Sector 7 did this to you, and left you with your shoulder the way it was?" Will grilled me. I nodded a yes to his answer. I could see the anger building up in both of their eyes and their faces reddening.

"Those bastards doing that is bad enough, but to a child now that just worse" Will and Epps shouted at the same time.

"Don't worry kid, we won't let anyone touch you while were around" Epps said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Will agreed with Epps and we walked over to were Sam was.

"Hey kid, we seemed to get off on the wrong foot, you want anything" Simmons asked.

I walked up to Simmons who was watching me warily and the soldier watching with curiosity. I stopped close to him and sneered at him before punching him hard in the nose then in the stomach and lastly I kicked him in the jewels.

All the men about cringed and watched as Simmons fell to the ground. I turned around and alked back to where I was stood. Sam shot me a disapproving look.

"Wow girl you are full of suprises" Epps said, patting my back.

"You sure do know how to handle yourself" Will laughed.

Simmons had finally got up and led us into the dam towards one of the many hangers. We walked into the hanger I looked around, it was huge something caught my eye. I looked to see what it was, I could not believe are they stupid or something. Megatron was stood frozen in the hanger. They had Megatron. Why wasn't he dead already.

Why would they keep the one thing that would easily bring death, destruction and enslavement to the human race FROZEN IN THE BASEMENT!

To say I wasn't happy was a understatement.

"This is NBE-1" Simmons said.

"Err sorry to give you the right information but that's Megatron, Leader of the decepticons, basically the death bringer to all whom stand in his way." Sam informed Simmons and everyone around us.

"That NBE-1, that's what we call him" Simmons said. "What you see here is what has been reverse engineered for the modern age. Microchips, lasers, GPS anything all came from this that you see before us"

"Why haven't we hear about this sooner, why didn't we know that you're keeping an Alien frozen in the basement." John Keller asked.

"We haven't had any problems to notify" Banachek said to Keller.

"Well you've got one now" Keller yelled.

"Its's the All Spark, that's why they're here there after the All Spark" Sam piped up. Simmons and Banachek looked at each other. _They know where it is._ "You guys know where it is don't you" Sam voiced my thoughts.

"Please follow us" Banachek said, we all followed him to a different hanger._ Well I like him better than Simmons, least he has actual manners. _

We followed Banachek into a room to which we were locked into.

"They have to lock us in, safety precaution" Banachek informed us. I walked over to the window and looked at a giant cube. That must be the All Spark,

"Please put on the goggles" Banachek asked us all to do. I walked back over to everyone who was stood around a box in the middle of the room. I quickly put my goggles on.

"Woah, I wonder what could off done that, it looks like Freddy Crugger or something" A shocked Epps stated staring at the slash marks in the metal wall.

"No man that's not Freddy Crugger, he had four blades, that's Wolverine man" a giddy Glen said trying to sound cool amongst the soldiers.

"Does anyone have a cell phone, Nokia, Blackberry" Simmons piped up.

"I gotta Cell Phone" Glen said throwing his phone to Simmons. He placed the phone in the middle of the box and sealed in shut.

"Nokias there real nasty, they know the way of the samurai" Simmons said.

"Nokias aren't they from Finland?" Maggie asked.

"Yeh well he is a little crazy now shush" Keller told Maggie.

"We can funnel the cube's energy into the box" Simmons pressed a button that shot the phone with the all spark energy. The phone began to transform and started shooting at the box, trying to escape.

_A BABY._

"Mean little sucker, I look he's breaking the box.

I walked up to the box and tapped on the window, the little bot stopped shooting and looked at me. I gave the bot a stern look and shook my head to say 'no'. I felt everyone's eyes watching me.

I saw Simmons out of the corner of my eye pick up a button, which I am certain if pressed it would kill the little baby bot.

I quickly grabbed a throwing knife and threw it at the wire that connect the button to stop it from working. "What the hell do you thinking you're doing little girl" Simmons yelled as I pushed him away from the box.

I opened the door to the box and slowly put my hand in towards the little bot. he looked at it warily and looked up at me. I nodded to him and he slowly climbed into my hand.

I removed him from the box and hugged him to my chest. He snuggled closer before looking at me.

"Mama" he chirped, no one else understood in but me. I nodded a yes to him and he let out a series of chirps, whirrs and clicks. I smiled down at the little bot who was snuggling into my arms.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me. The little bot transformed back into a phone a I placed him in my inside pocket.

"You understood it" Banachek asked, I nodded a yes to him. before anyone could say anything else the lights flickered and everything shook.

"They know its here" Banachek said.

"Do you have an arms room" Will asked Simmons going into captain mode.

"Follow us" Banachek said.

Once we entered the arms room, the sector 7 men and Simmons started loading up there weapons.

"You gotta take us to my car, he knows what to do" Sam told Simmons

"Your car, its confiscated"

"Well confiscate it"

"Might know what he's going to do but we don't" Simmons yelled at Sam.

Will pinned Simmons to the table "Take him to his car" while pointing a rest the barrel of the gun on Simmon's chest

"Back down, there's a war about to happen and you' re going to shot me." Simmons said. Simmons's men and Will's team stood in a Mexican stand off pointing there weapons at each other.

_For the gods sake, men and there time wasting skills._ While they were trying to settle there disagreement. I snuck of in search of Bumblebee.

I ran towards a hanger were I heard familiar whirrs coming from. I dashed into the room to see Bumblebee strapped down being electrocuted. I took out my pistol and started shooting at the machinery.

I managed to hit the ones that were shocking Bee. I ran towards where he was ignoring the angry shouts from the men who were working. They surely don't know the meaning of security here.

I found the control panel that controlled the restrains holding Bee down. I pressed a few buttons and they released Bee. I did a little victory dance.

Bee sat up and looked down at me, he quickly scooped me up and held me protectively against his chest. I somehow convinced Bee to yet in down and follow me to the others.

When we both returned back to the other we had gone unnoticed as there were still arguing. I looked at Bee, I shook my head and sighed.

"_Whats….taking…..you guys so long" Bee said. _Sam and Mikaela turned and looked at me and Bee.

"oh hey Bee, we were just coming to get you" Sam said not really realising what had happened. Sam did a double take along with all the others.

"Bumblebee how the did you get here" Sam Shouted.

"_it wans't me…I…Had nothing to do with it….it was all he". _Bee said while pointing at me. I laughed at him.

"Bee the All Spark its here, we'll take you to it" Sam Said.

We all walked into the hanger were the cube was. Bee walked up to the cube a put his servos touching the surface.

"Woah he's doing something." Epps said.

We all watched as the cube began to transform in on itself becoming smaller and smaller. Once it had finished its transformation Bee past the cube to Sam.

Will stepped forward and started giving out orders.

"We need to get that cube outta here, Mission City is 22 miles away from here, we get it there and we can get it transported to a different safer location. We can't make a stand without the Air force" Will pointed to Simmons, Keller, Maggie and Glen. "I need you four to send a message out to the Air Force and get BlackHawks and F-22 jets to orbit the city"

Bumblebee transformed down into his Camaro mode Sam, Mikaela and myself climbed into him and lead the way to Mission City with Will's team following behind us.

I had a bad feeling about Mission City, but I pushed it down now was not the time for emotions to be getting in the way.

**Well that's Chapter 5 done with now. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Yeah Bumblebee is free ( happy dance woop woop)**

**Please leave reviews.**

**Until next time,**

**See Y'all later.**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything, all owned by Hasbro.**

**I own Allie, she's all mine **

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_radio"_

Chapter 6 Mission City

Bee Drove along the highway, I sat in the back with the All Spark and 'Little Bot'. In the distance I saw four vehicles heading our way going pretty quickly. As the vehicles got closer I could see that they were the Autobots.

I watched as the Autobots performed perfect 180 turns. Optimus stayed at the back, as Ironhide, Ratchet sped up so they were just behind Bee and Jazz was by the side.

" oh no it's the same cop,". I turned round to see the same cop car that Bee fought. "block em block em" Sam yelled while hitting Bee's steering wheel.

I hit Sam in the back of his head for hitting Bee. I watched as Ironhide and Ratchet blocked the cop car.

The guy looked like he didn't come alone this time. Behind him was a military buffalo coming towards us at top speed. The buffalo transformed and crashed into a bus splitting it in half and causing nit to explode killing all the passengers.

Optimus transformed and tackled the buffalo of the freeway and disappeared out of sight.

"Is Optimus going to be ok, he just took on that decepticon all on his own" Sam asked Bee.

"He'll be fine kid, Optimus can take care himself, don't worry about him he's taken on cons bigger and stronger than him" Ironhide's voice came through the radio.

'Little Bot' crawled out of my pocket, climbed up my shoulder and started poking me in the cheek to get my attention.

I looked at him and so the confused, scared look in his eyes. I plucked him from my shoulder and cradled him to my chest. He snuggled into the crook of my neck.

_He's too young to witness any of this he was only created not even an hour ago._

"_What….What…..is that." _Bee asked referring to 'little bot' .

"Sector 7 created him using the All Spark" Sam answered for me.

We passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Mission City'. As we entered the city, a feeling of unease came over me getting stronger with each block we passed.

'little bot' transformed and I placed him back in my pocket. It wasn't the best protection in the world, but it kept him close and I know where he is.

We climbed out of Bee so he could transform and go to the others. I looked over to were the soldier were to see Will and Epps arguing over some shortwave radios.

A F-22 flew above us but below the building. That's not the air force, they aren't allowed to fly below building, its gotta be a decepticon.

"It's Starscream get back" Ironhide yelled to all that could hear him. "Bumblebee help me with this"

Bumblebee ran over to Ironhide and helped him pick up a Furby truck. As they lifted the truck, Starscream fired missiles towards us.

The missiles hit, the truck took some of the hit but the shock sent us all flying in different directions.

I felt myself being lifted into the air, I crashed in the concrete some distance away from where I was original stood.

I hurt like a bitch being thrown around like a rag doll. I sat up and pulled 'little bot' out of my pocket to make sure he was ok.

He transformed and looked up with me looking a little shaken. I stroked his helm soothing him slight, he gave out a few little chips. He transformed and I put him back into my pocket.

I stood up and looked around to see if anyone was hurt and to locate Sam, Mikaela and the Autobots.

I spotted Sam standing next to Bumblebee who was led on his front. Something wasn't right I ran as quickly as I could to see what the problem is.

As I got closer I hear Sam yelling at Bee to 'get up and that he's going to be fine'.

"Ratchet" Sam yelled.

As I reached them I heard Bumblebee emitting painful whirrs, similar to the ones I heard back at Hoover Dam.

I looked him over looking for his injuries, then saw it.

His legs, oh gods his legs from the knee joints down were missing. Every time he moved he caused himself more pain. I heard Sam telling him to move.

_Stupid moron, can't he see that its causing Bee more pain._

I pushed Sam out of the way effectively shutting him up. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. I shot him a 'WTF you doing look'

I softened my look when I looked into his baby blue optics. I felt bad for him, it made me angry so see him hurt.

I didn't know why I felt like this, it's weird. I took a step forward to Bee and I hugged his face plates and he ran one of his digits down my back. In a way of hugging me back the best he could.

I turned round to see Mikaela jumping out a tow truck.

"Sam, Allie help me with this" Mikaela told us.

I complied with her and help the two of them get Bumblebee onto the back of the truck.

"Sam" Will yelled as he jogged towards the four of us. "Where's the cube"

"Its here" Sam told him passing the cube over.

Will shoved he cube back at Sam, who looked confused.

"I need you to take the cube…" Will started

"No I can't, I can't"

"I need you to take it to the top of that tall building with the statues" Will carried on

"No,no,no,no, I can't do it" Sam started to hyperventilate.

Will roughly grabbed Sam by the scruff of his neck slammed him into the truck behind him.

"Listen to me, Listen to me, were in the middle of a war, your not a boy, you're a soldier now" Will shouted, he grabbed the cube and shoved it back to Sam.

"Here take this" thrusting a flare into his other hand. "Get the cube to the of that building, pop the flare to signal the chopper and get the cube outta here" Will told a shell shocked Sam.

"We will protect you Sam" Ironhide said as he and Ratchet came jogging towards us.

Sam set off running towards the building. Mikaela was finishing off securing Bee.

"Girls get that tow truck out of here" Will yelled to us. I saw a blur of silver go round the corner.

I looked at Bee, he was looking at me with his pleading optics.

"_Don't go….Don't….Do…..It" _Bee said. I gave him a quick smile before running of in the direction of the silver blur.

I heard Mikaela's shouts and Bee's angry whirrs. I ignored them both and kept on running.

I ran round the corner to see Megatron standing on top of a building holding a dangling Jazz by his pede.

"You wanna piece of me" Jazz yelled at Megatron while shooting at him.

"No I want two" Megatron sneered. I knew what he was about to do and I couldn't stand for it.

No Autobot or human was going to die on my watch.

I grabbed out my pistol and shot Megatron in the optics. He screamed out in pain and dropped Jazz from his grip.

Jazz landed with a thump, he saw me standing there with the gun still in my hand. He ran towards me, scooped me up quickly and ran as fast as he could dodging Megatron's shots.

We turned round the corner out of Megatron's sight and he placed me back on the ground.

"That was either bravery or stupidity, Lil' Lady, but whatev'r it was. Thanks for doin it" Jazz thanked me.

Jazz transformed down and opened his door as indication for me to get in. I got in and we drove off in search of the others.

It wasn't long before we reached were Mikaela, Bee, Will and his team were. I climbed off Jazz and walked over to Bee just as he was drawing back his battle mask.

He saw me and let out a combination of chirps and whirrs as I walked over to him.

"_Were….did….you go…..I…was worried...you….would get…hurt" _Bee said looking at me with his optics full of worry.

"She's fine Lil' Bee, Allie just saved my aft from Megatron" Jazz told Bee.

Bee, Mikaela and the soldiers looked at me in amazement. I hated being at the centre of attention.

Optimus drove past us breaking everyone from their thoughts.

I ran off in the direction that Optimus went, hoping it would lead me to where Sam was.

As I was running I could hear the angry shouts coming from Ironhide. I knew that Ironhide and Ratchet had gone with Sam.

I kept on going till I saw Ratchet's bright green form, that's when I pushed myself to go faster. I saw Sam slid across a hood of a car and fall to the ground.

I ran to Sam and helped him up. He looked shocked to see me.

"Allie, what are you doing here" Sam said trying to get his breath. I pointed to the building that Will told Sam to get to.

Sam nodded and I dragged him to his feet. We both ran as fast as we could to the building.

We got into the building and up the first few flights of stairs. When we heard Megatron crash through the building below.

We pushed ourselves more trying to get to the top, and get the cube to safety. Before Megatron got us first.

We made it to the roof, Sam threw me the flare and I caught it. I hit it against the wall, which set it alight.

We ran to the edge of the building to see the chopper waiting for us.

Sam was leaning over to pass the soldier the cube, when I spotted Starscream on top of a nearby building. He had his missiles locked and loaded at the chopper hovering in front of us.

I grabbed Sam's attention and pointed towards were Starscream was.

Sam tried to warn the pilot but it was too late. The missiles hit the chopper sending it crashing into the building were we stood and to the ground below.

We turned as we heard a crash behind us. Megatron has just crashed through the roof to we were.

I grabbed Sam a dragged him to hid behind one of the statues on the edge of the building.

We were literally on the edge before death.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?" Megatron asked us. "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets"

_Do I look like a dog to you asshole._

"We are never giving you this All Spark" Sam said defiantly. It was in this moment that I saw Sam in a different light, I was proud of him and somehow I will get us out of this mess to tell him that.

"Oh so unwise" Megatron sneered.

_Bring it._

I don't know how it happened but it did. One moment we were stood on the edge trying not to fall. Then another the building shook and we were falling.

Again we waited for the hard impact of the concrete as we hit it.

Instead the fates decided to be kind to us. Below hanging onto the build the great Optimus Prime caught us in his servo. He cradled us to his chest protectively, guarding us from any falling debris.

"Hold on" Optimus told us as he made his way down the building to the ground.

Just as Optimus had reached the ground and placed us on the floor. Megatron jumped from the build and crashed into Optimus.

"Prime"

"Megatron"

I dragged Sam out of the way of the fighting and into a ditch.

We watched in awe as Optimus fought Megatron. As I watched I could see the differences between the two.

They were both experienced fighters. Optimus fought honourably. Were Megatron fought with more experience but dirtier.

Megatron pulled some dirty moves that he knew from experience would hurt or daze Optimus.

"At the end of this day One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall Megatron" Optimus shouted to Megatron.

"I shall stand and you will fall Prime" Megatron sneered.

_I hate him_

Megatron managed to trip Optimus and send him flying. Were he landed by us.

"Sam, Push the cube into my chest" Optimus told Sam. "Sam now do it now"

I shot Sam a look and caught onto what he was thinking. We set of running at the same time towards Megatron, whom had just been tripped by Optimus.

"Sam Allie No" Optimus yelled to the both of us.

We didn't listen and carried on with our plan.

Sam passed me the cube. Just as I grabbed it Sam moved behind me. Grabbing me on the waist lifting me up. So I could put the cube in Megatron's chest.

"My All Spark"

As the All Spark stared to disappear into Megatron's chest. I could feel the power of the All Spark beginning to absorb itself into me.

As the All Sparks power was being absorbed it burned. The burning started to dull.

I watched as Megatron's optics went out and his form collapsed to the ground.

I turned round to see everyone surrounding the fallen Megatron.

"Sam, Allie I want to thank you for saving my life, I am forever in your debt" Optimus said sincerely.

"No problem. No Sacrifice No Victory" Sam said.

My head started to feel funny, the noises around me sounded distant and my vision started to blur.

"Allie, you ok" Sam asked sounding concerned.

I couldn't focus on either his voice or himself.

"Allie, Allie, your glowing, your glowing Blue" Sam yelled.

"ALLIE" I heard multiple voice shout all at once.

That was before everything went Dark...

**Oh no poor Allie. Wonder what's going to happen now.**

**Well there you go folks Chapter 6 Mission City is done. I hope you all like it. Please leave your reviews, they are important, its always nice to hear what you guys have to say.**

**I will try and get Chapter 7 uploaded in the next 24 hours, hopefully.**

**Until Next time,**

**SunnySisedOfTomorrow XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything, Hasbro does**

**Allie is all mine**

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**I've got a feeling this might be along chapter.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_Radio"_

:Comm Link:

Chapter 7 A Lost One Returns Part 1

Sam's POV: 

"Sam, Allie I want to thank you for saving my life, I am forever in your debt" Optimus said sincerely.

"No problem. No Sacrifice No Victory" I told Optimus.

I turned to look at Allie to make sure she's ok. What I saw shocked the hell outta me.

Allie was stood there glowing, she was starting to sway a little.

"Allie, Allie, your glowing, your glowing Blue" I yelled, I rushed over to her.

Before I got to her I saw her eye roll to the back of her head. I watched as she collapsed to the ground. Her head bounced as it made contact.

"ALLIE" I shouted along with many others.

I skidded to the floor where she lay. I placed her head on my knee's.

"Allie, wake up please" I pleaded stoking her head.

"Ratchet, Medic anyone help" I yelled to any who were listening. 'Little bot crawled from Allie's pocket.

He started emitting chirps and whirrs to Allie trying to get her attention. He looked up at me with his watery blue optics.

_He really does like her, God how am I gunna tell him. _

I watched as he curled in a ball, in the crook of Allie's neck.

Ratchet and Mikaela ran over to where we were.

Mikaela knelt by my side and held onto one of Allie's hands. See noticed 'Little bot' and picked him up cradling him to her chest like Allie had done.

"NoNoNo, Allie, wake up" she cried. I looked up to Ratchet to see what had happened.

"This isn't right, how could this have happened" Ratchet mumbled.

Optimus came over to us. Before Optimus could say anything.

"I need to get Allie out of here and to a Med bay, were I can work" Ratchet stated loudly.

Will piped up "We need to go back to Hoover Dam, there's a Med bay and supplies there, and it's big enough for all you guys to fit"

"Then it is decided we must go back to Hoover Dam, Autobots Roll Out" Optimus ordered.

"Sam I want you to put Allie in my Alt-mode" Ratchet told me.

I numbly nodded, quickly agreeing not bothering to argue seeing as he is a emergency ambulance.

Ratchet transformed down, I was about lift Allie up will stepped in front of me.

"Let me Sam, you go and get a ride with one of the Autobots" Will said softly.

I watched as he effortlessly picked Allie up bridle style before gentle placing her inside Ratchet.

"Go on Sam. I will go with Allie and Ratchet" he ordered.

I walked over to Mikaela and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back tightly sobbing into my neck.

She pulled back from the hug and I wiped away her tears with my thumb.

I took a hold of her hand and stared to walk over to Jazz. Jazz must of noticed us walking his way as he opened both doors for us to climb in.

We drove back to hoover dam in agonising silence. No one dared to say anything.

We were caught up in thoughts of why,.what happened, if's, and what next?

As we entered Hoover Dam, the humans and Autobots were separated for debriefing.

An hour and half passed of everyone being questioned about the events that just took place.

We were all kept in a room I glanced around the room to see and familiar faces. Amongst them I saw. Maggie, Glen, Epps, Figs stood together talking but no Will.

I looked to Mikaela how was sat by my side still holding onto my hand, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

We both walked over to the group. Epps noticed us first.

"You kids alright" Epps asked.

We didn't say anything, just shrugged our shoulders and looked at the floor.

"You're worried about, Allie aren't you both" he continued.

We numbly nodded a response.

"We all are, the poor girl, she too long to be put through all this" .

Ratchet's POV:

When we all arrived at Hoover Dam, I went straight for the Med bay.

The Med bay was an empty Medical hanger, Sector 7 didn't use.

"Captain Lennox, I will need you to get yourself and Allie from my Alt mode so I can transform." I asked.

Lennox complied and quickly removed himself and Allie from my alt mode.

I drove a little in front of the two, making sure I had enough room for my transformation.

Moved Allie, so I would have a better place to look at her. While I started my scans, Lennox left to be debriefed.

I looked over the results of the scan. _FRAG! _

The results came back the same as the one I took before Sector 7 took them way. The only difference is that it's stronger.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Allie, your eye's their blue, glowing blue" Sam said shocked._

_I watched as Allie walked away from the group of humans. She stopped in front of a puddle and glanced down to see her reflection._

_I made my way over to her. She must have heard my footsteps as she turned around and looked up at me._

_Her eyes were still glowing slightly. _

"_That is strange, human eyes aren't suppose to be that shade of blue, or glow for that matter, may I run a medical scan on you, it won't hurt, you may feel a slight tingle thou" I asked._

_She nodded her head and stood perfectly still._

_I ran my scan over her. I looked at the results, to say I was shocked was a understatement. I didn't react in case I scared her._

"_Hhmm" was all I said._

_How is it possible for a human to have a spark, I ran some test with the information I had gathered to see what it could mean. Or who it could be._

_The names that matched the spark signature, I would never have guesses._

_It can't be._

_Its impossible._

_Is it?_

**Back to present**

All the scan I ran came back with the same results. How was I going to tell them?

I looked down at the girl unconscious before me. I stroked her hair with one of my digits.

_How could something or small become even smaller. _

From the way she has acted in this short time, I have known her. She does have similar characteristics. Like her always protecting others instead of herself.

I need to let him know. Its better sooner than later. Here we go.

:Ratchet to Prime we need to talk"

:Optimus here old friend, What is it you need to talk about?:

:Allie:

:I am on my way Optimus out:

I waited a few moments before Optimus walked into the hanger.

"Is there something wrong with Allie, what did you find Ratchet" Optimus asked concern was strong within his voice.

"It's not What I found, but Whom I found"

Allie's POV:

I woke up to find myself somewhere far from where I should have been. I sat up from where I lay, I looked around at my surroundings to find myself in a grassy clearing.

There was trees that surrounded the edge of the clearing till it meet the face of rock were a waterfall flowed.

I stood up and walked over to the river. I looked down into the water, as I looked down memories crashed back into my head.

I watched as times I had forgotten came back to life.

I remembered my times with my family, before I was taken away.

I remembered living a life on my own, with no one there to help me. Somewhere I didn't know.

I remembered the fun times, the laughs the friends I made.

Also the enemies I made and all the battles in my life I thought through.

Everything I once knew was back.

I remembered my names, Beta and Alessandra

The last memory to come back was the last memory to take place, before everything went blank.

_**Memory:**_

_I heard someone laugh behind me. I whipped round to see who was there._

"_You know Alessandra you are one hard person to be found, when you don't want to be found" they chuckled from the shadows._

_I looked at the owner of the voice Yzma._

"_Yzma how lovely it is to see you again, but I'm not in the mood today for your silly child games" I resorted "The difference between you and I Yzma is that I grew out of childish games, were you have not"._

"_I'm going to ignore that last comment, how have you been, it's what four five years since we last saw each other" Yzma stated._

_She was beginning to annoy me, she only comes to see me to either get into a fight and lose or she wants something._

"_Enough with the small talk, what do you want?" I demanded. Yzma smirked at me and started to walk towards me._

_I stood my ground not letting her get to me._

"_You have something I need, I want it. Tell me and I will let you live another day." She declared._

"_I have no idea what you are on about" I alleged. Of course I knew what she wanted, but I was unwilling to give it up._

_She took the last remaining steps between us. She grabbed me by my throat and pinned me against the wall._

"_I will never tell you were it is"_

"_Oh I think you will" she chuckled before injecting with something._

_I felt it burn as it passed through my veins. I didn't flinch not one bit. I refused to give her the satisfaction of her causing me pain. _

"_You do realise that you can't take it" I choked out from her strong grip._

"_Oh and why is that Old Friend" she spat._

"_It is not found, but earnt" I uttered._

"_So, who has earnt it then" she continued gripping tighter on my neck._

_I didn't say anything. I guessed she knew what the answer was._

"_You don't know where it is either" she laughed "This is why you've been hiding, you are trying to find it aswell. You have not changed one bit have you"_

_I kicked her hard in the stomach, she let go of her grip and flew backwards hitting the opposite wall._

"_You little bitch I am going to make you pay for that" she shouted._

"_Oh really what you going to do, bring it asshole" I yelled right back at her._

_She ran at me and bashed my head into the wall. This dazed me giving her enough time to grabbed a hold of my neck again._

"_You want me to bring it do you now? I'm going to make you pay." She smiled sinisterly at me._

_I didn't like the way this was heading._

"_You know you have such a nice voice, but you use it too much for your own good"_

_Her hand around my neck started to glow a faint purple. I tried yelling and shouting but no sound came out._

_She took my voice._

"_I can't just take your voice from you, it would be too easy for you to get back now wouldn't it." Her look on her faced darkend. "What the saying, ah that's it A name has power, any whom speak thy name, gives thy person power."_

_She laughed in my face. "We can't have that now can we." _

_Yzma roughly grabbed my head in her free hand. The pain that came next was excruciating. The burning pain carried on till everything went black. _

_The last thing I remember hearing was her saying._

"_The only way for your voice and memories to return, if someone of the same blood says your true name" she laughed._

_I have no blood family left, I am the last of the bloodline._

**End of memory.**

_That psycho bitch took me voice and memories just for more power._

I sat on the water's edge with my feet in the cool water. It was calming being here, it reminded me of the times I spent in Stonehaven.

I wondered if I was dead, stuck in between the living and the afterlife. I thought about Sam how he must be fretting and worried sick about me, and Mikaela a new friend she had just lost.

I thought about Ron and Judy, I wondered where they were, and if they knew of the events.

I thought about Will, Epps and their men if any were badly injured or worse.

Lastly I thought about the Autobots, I hoped things were going smoothly between them and the government.

A voice behind me drew me from my thoughts.

"Hello child" a smooth strong feminine voice drifted to my ears.

I turned round to see a giant cybertronian stood in the clearing. She looked like she was just a head smaller than Optimus.

"I see that you are confuse, my child, I am Solus Prime. One of the Thirteen Original Primes of Cybertron." Solus introduced herself.

I nodded and gave her a smile.

"My child you have a voice so why don't you use it?" Solus questioned "I have seen your memory of you losing both your voice and memories, but someone of your bloodline has spoken your name"

I looked at her confused. How could someone of the same bloodline have said my name when they are all dead?

"Come child look into the water, I will show you" Solus told me.

I did as she asked and looked into the water.

Optimus's POV:

I walked into Ratchet's makeshift Med bay. As I entered the room I saw him stood there looking at Allie. He looked nervous and unsure.

In all my years knowing Ratchet I had never see him this way.

I was unsure what was going to happen.

He must off heard me come in as he turned round to face me.

"Is there something wrong with Allie, what did you find Ratchet" I asked concern was strong within my voice.

"It's not What I found, but Whom I have found" Ratchet said.

I was thrown off by what he had said.

_Who had he found, and what did it have to do with Allie._

"Who have you found Ratchet and what do they have to do with Allie?" I enquired.

"Just before Allie was taken by Sector 7, I ran a medical scan on her to see why her eyes where glowing" Ratchet began to explain.

"I found something that concerns both Allie and yourself Optimus" he continued.

I data package flashed, I opened it to see It was the results of the scan.

Allie had a spark and was emitting a spark signature. I was befuddled by this new information. How could this be.

"I ran some more test as soon as we arrived here, I got the same result but only stronger." Ratchet informed.

I nodded my head for him to continue, wanting to know where this was heading.

Ratchet sighed "I ran the results threw my medical database to see if the spark signature was recognisable," he stopped for a few moment, I could see that this was hard for him to tell me.

This worried me more.

"The results came up positive in the database, the names that were a positive link to the spark, completely floored me. I ran it threw several more times to make sure there wasn't a mistake, but they all came back the same.

Another data package was sent by Ratchet.

No, it couldn't be, how how is this possible.

I looked back to Ratchet. "Is it really her" my voice shook. Ratchet nodded numbly at me.

I knelt down by the side off the girl I once knew as 'Allie'.

I used one of my digits to stroke her hair and face. It was so different from the last time I had done this.

Before it use to be smooth metal plating, but now it was flesh. I looked back up to Ratchet.

"It all makes sense now" I said aloud.

"What does"

"When we were above Earth in the atmosphere I felt a small tug in my spark, then again when we crashed landed on Earth the tug happened again only stronger. Then when we first met Samuel the tug happened again but only stronger." I informed Ratchet.

"I guess it all does make sense"

I looked back down.

"Beta, My Beta how in the name of Cybertron did you end up on Earth" I whispered softly.

"Beta my sweetspark, you have no idea how happy I am not to just know you are still alive but to see you with my very own optics." I carried on.

Every time I spoke her name she seemed to twitch or move slightly.

"Ratchet, Beta keeps reacting every time I say her name" I told Ratchet.

"Hhmm, it seems that she can hear your voice and it is drawing her from stasis." Ratchet thought.

"Beta, listen to my voice, follow my voice" I watched as she started to move more, as if she was starting to reawaken.

Alessandra's(Beta) POV:

I looked up from the water and at Solus.

"See my child, someone of the same bloodline has spoken your name. That someone is your father." She spoke softly

"Now, child it is time for you to go, don't worry we will see each other again" Solus said before my vision began to blur.

I started to crack me eye's open, but slammed them back shut when I saw the bright lights.

I heard a deep chuckle beside me, I turned my head to see who it was.

Who was it you ask, I think you already know the answer to that, if not it was Optimus

"Welcome back Beta, it has been a while" He rumbled.

"dd..aadd" I croaked my voice sounding hoarse.

**Dadada another cliff-hanger. What am I like to you poor people?**

**So that's chapter 7 done for you all. I hope you all enjoy it, please leave your reviews on what you thought about the chapter. I always like to know what you thinks and get your opinions.**

**Until next time, **

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything, all belongs to Hasbro.**

**OC Allie is all mine.**

**Thanks you for all the reviews**

**To answers your question Alestial prime- I don't live in the Netherlands, thou I do want to visit there one day, I'm from Lancashire, England. Hope that answers your question.**

"Speech"

"_Radio talk"_

: Comm Link:

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

Chapter 2 A lost One Returns part 2:

Ratchet had been running test for hours, they were annoying to begin with but now I've had enough of them.

"Ratchet enough" I whined.

"ah ah ah I need to make sure that the All Spark isn't damaging you in anyway" Ratchet uttered.

I shot my dad a pleading look.

"Ratchet, I think that's enough tests for now" Dad ordered.

"Fine, I will cease with the test." Ratchet declared.

"For now" he smirked evilly at me. I laughed at him and watched as dad shudder at the look that Ratchet sent my way.

"When are we going to tell the others?" Ratchet asked.

"Tell the others about you" Dad continued. "You are the one that is to tell them"

I looked away not wanting to see the looks on their faces.

"I'm not going to tell them, not yet at least." I whispered.

"What do you mean you're not going to say anything?" Ratchet yelled.

"Ratchet is right the others have the right to know, especially Bumblebee" Dad demanded.

I looked back to them and looked them both in the optics.

"I have the right to be ready not tell them, I will tell them once I am ready to" I murmured quietly "I will tell Bumblebee, but Sam cannot find out about this not until the time is right" I continued.

"I'm just not ready, dad "I snapped.

The three of us stayed in silence. Until that silence was suddenly broken.

"Errrr did we just interrupt something"

We all turned to see Will and Epps stood at the door.

"We just came by to see how Allie was getting on and to bring some food and drinks" Will mumbled.

Will and Epps walked over to where I was sat. they sat on either sides if the bed. Will passed me a bottle a water.

I grabbed it out of his hands and greedily downed the whole things.

"Wait a sec, I'm confused, did you or did you not call Optimus Prime the Leader of the Autobots Dad?" Epps asked. "And why do you have a Scottish accent?"

I paled, dammit Epps. I guess now is the time to start getting over and tell them the truth.

"Yeah I did, that's because he is my dad" I swallowed. I ignored the last question.

"How is that possible your human, and he's a giant metal alien" he blubbered.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Will piped in.

"No I need to make myself ready to tell the others, so what better way than to just say it" I confessed.

"I'm was born on Cybertron to Optimus and Elita-1, Bumblebee is my twin brother. We were born during the war between the Autobots and Deceptions. I started."

"Bee and I stayed on the Artemis 1 battleship with Dad and his men, as our mom was leader of the Femmes and moved around a lot. Not the best way to bring a child up when you're always on the move." I joked.

"Things happened, base was attacked and I was taken from the safety of the bots. I was taken by the cons, I didn't stay long in the hands of Megatron before I was taken by someone else. To keep me safe they sent me off world."

I looked at them all. They were all listening closely, their faces showed signs of sympathy.

"I crashed landed on unknown world, it was completely different from the world I knew."

"What was that planet?" Will asked.

"We are all on it" I replied.

"E-Earth". Will stuttered. I nodded.

"Yeah, when I crashed landed I went into stasis, I was in it for a few of Earths centuries before coming around." I carried on. "When I came round I was still a youngling so I was small enough to hide without being seen. I managed to go unseen for a long long time."

"How long?" Epps blurted out.

"About 300 years give or take a few" I said. Will and Epps gave me the WFT? Face.

I laughed at them both before carrying on.

"Time is different, to us 300 years isn't all that long. It wasn't till about the 10th century when I was discovered. I was found by a small child, she had bright fiery red hair, which was in tangled curls. She had the bright blue eyes. "

I smiled remembering the day I met her.

"Her Name was Skylar, her name means eternal life. She was the first born one of the high lords of the highlands. Which is now known as Scotland if that answers your second question Epps" I looked and Epps nodded his head in understandment.

"Something happened, I have no idea how it did. We somehow merged into the same person. It was like we were two different people who happened to be the same."

"Wait you said merge, became one person, how?" Ratchet asked.

"I would like to know the same thing Ratchet".

"Please continue" Dad asked.

"Life carried on normally, well normally as it could till we/I turned 16. I remained the same not aging a day. By the age of 18 I ran from my home and watched from a distance as my friends and family grew old and had families of their own. But I never changed a day."

I looked down at my hands.

"I've watched this world change, I've seen many things made friends and enemies alike. I have had both good and bad times. Done things I'm proud of and others I am not. Then 16 years ago something happened and I'm glad it did or I would be in the predicament we are all in." I finished.

"WOW" was all Will said looking at me in awe.

"Dammn girl you are one old one" Epps laughed.

"Hey, I'm not as old as Ironhide or Hatchet here" I laughed.

"What was that youngling" Ratchet spoke in a low voice.

"I called you old gramps, guess you need your audio receptors checking" I resorted back.

We all laughed at Ratchet and he joined in.

"So Ratchet when can I leave here?" I blurted out.

Ratchet let me go and I followed Will and Epps to where the others were.

Will and Epps walked into the hanger first. Everyone inside looked towards the door to see who was coming through.

When they saw it was only Will and Epps they went back to what they were all doing. I laughed to myself at the facts that Will and Epps were not the ones they were waiting for.

I stood leaning on the door frame and watched everyone seeing how long it would be before anyone noticed I was there.

I watched 'Little bot' crawl all over Sam's shoulders and Sam try to get him to stray still.

'Little Bot' looked over in my direction. He must have noticed me as he made his way down the ground and run towards me.

I looked down to see him pulling at the bottom of my jeans. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. He emitted cheerful chirps.

I looked back towards Sam to see him searching for a certain missing bot. I walked towards him while he searched for the missing bot.

"'Little Bot' were are you, SHIT Allie will kill me if I lose you, Fuck Fuck Fuck it I'm so dead" Sam screeched.

I stopped just behind Sam and smacked him hard in the back of his head.

"Samuel James Witwicky, do not swear in front of the sparkling" I shouted, my Scottish accent coming through thickly.

Sam did a double take. His reaction to me being stood there was epic.

First he kept looking me from head to toe to make sure he wasn't imagining anything.

Second he tried to say something but all that came outs were stutters of how, what, the, fuck.

Lastly he fainted.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, I bent over and laughed even harder. I heard others around laughing to at Sam's reaction.

I knelt down beside Sam and slap his cheek lightly.

"Sam. Sam, Sammy" I got no response I smirked to myself, this should get his up.

"Hey Sammyboy Judy found your secret box from Uncle Charles"

"Urgg there not mine mom there Miles's" he mumbled.

I snorted, "Of course Sam, we believe there not yours" I laughed.

"Oh shut up Allie" Sam shrugged. "Wait how are you speaking"

"The All Spark" I stated.

"Well its good to hear your voice, might be able to have a proper conversation with you without trying to guess or your glares" Sam laughed.

"Yeah well you won't be thinking that for long" Sam looked at me funny. "I've got 16 years of no voice to make up for" I grinned,

"Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee med bay now, its time for your monthly check-ups" Ratchet beamed from the door before turning and making his way back towards the med bay.

I laughed inwardly knowing how much they all hated the monthly check-ups. I laughed at their faces and watched has all three of them slowly, sulked their way to the med bay.

"Have fun, you know you love your check-ups" I grinned.

"Shut it youngling, if you know what's good for you" Ironhide shot back.

_TIME SKIP_

Two weeks had passed since the battle in mission city. The time had passed slowly things between the government and Autobots had settled down, and a treaty was being made.

I sat in the grassy cliff watching the sun go down in the distance. I looked back to Sam and Mikaela sprawled out on Bee's hood making out.

I felt sorry for Bee, that must be awkward. Ratchet Jazz and Ironhide were relaxing in their Alt modes.

I looked down at 'Little bot' who was playing with the grass, I stroked his helm and he looked up at me chirping in content with playing in the grass.

"With the All Spark gone we cannot return life back to our home planet."

I turned to see Dad stood with his servos on his hips looking up to the sky. Broadcasting a message to any Autobots listening.

"Fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, and protecting."

I smiled that we had found a new place to call home.

"I have witness their capacity for courage and thou we maybe worlds apart, like us there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobot taking refuge among the stars. We are here, We are waiting."

I walked over to Dad and tapped his leg, he picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

"Although this planet is much different from our own, it also has its similarities I won't say what they are, you will have to discover what they are for yourselves. The war may not be over and we may have lost our home world, but when hope seemed lost fate has given us somewhere new to start over, end this war once and for all, and take back the life we all once had" I added to the end.

"We all look forward to you arriving".

Optimus sat me down back on the ground, I picked up 'Little Bot' who cooed into my neck.

I turned back to look at my dad to see him back in his Alt mode. I walked over to him and he opened the door for us to get inside.

I sat in the passenger seat and 'little bot' curled into a ball and went to sleep. I stroked his head as he slept.

"You know he needs a name, we can't keep calling him 'little bot' forever." Dad gentle voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh, oh I've been thinking about names." I said

"Gunner"

"Gunner, is that what you're going to name him" Dad asked.

"Yes, it means Battle Strong and Bold Warrior" I smiled down at gunner in my lap.

"It's a good strong name"

I continued to stroke Gunner's head, he awoke and started to climb up to sit on m shoulders.

"Hey little guy, I think it's time you got your name." I laughed at his reaction.

"Gunner, you like it"

Gunner nodded his head furiously. I'm gunna go out on a limb here and say he likes his name.

I plucked him from my shoulder and hugged him tightly to my chest. A blue glow surrounded Gunner's little form.

I watched as he grew from the size of being able to sit in my hand into the size and a big baby/ small toddler.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, I think it was the All spark"

"I agree"

"Hey Gunner look at you, your big" I cooed at him.

"Mamma" he squealed. I froze on the spot, he called me mamma. I could feel the parental bound forming between Gunner and I.

I felt his confusion to the new bound, I sent my love through to him and he returned it back.

"Yeah baby, I'm your Mamma" I rubbed my nose against his making him squeal.

"Alessandra-Beta" I turned to see where the voice had come from. I looked at the driver's seat to see a man sat there looking at Gunner and I.

I automatically cradled Gunner to my chest protectively.

The man looked tall, he had fiery red hair similar to my own, his eyes were a bright unhuman cobalt blue that seemed to glow, his facial features were sharp and his body looked like it was pure muscle.

"Who are you?" I sneered.

"Do you not recognise my voice" he laughed. Wait a sec it does sound familiar, how.

"Dad" I whispered "Yes sweetspark, it's a holoform Ratchet invented to help us blend in with humans, just before you ask.

"Wow this is amazing" I was still in awe.

"Gwampa" Gunner shrieked and tried to wiggle out of my arms.

"Oh you wanna go to Grandpa now do you" I tickled his sides.

I passed Gunner over and he tackled his grandpa into a hug. I watched as he cradled Gunner to his chest and cooed to him.

"You know I don't know if I should be happy or mad that I have a grandcreation already, I thought it would be Bumblebee who would have sparklings first not you" he laughed.

"Oh and why is that" I questioned him folding my arms across my chest.

"Because I would have scared any mech away before they got to close to you" he said solemnly. I smiled at his protectiveness.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" we turned to look to see where the screech had come from.

What I saw was a drenched Sam and Mikaela and a Bumblebee teen rolling on the floor laughing.

I took Gunner from my dad and lead him down in the bed in the back. I climbed out with Dad's holoform following suit.

"Who are you and why did you pour water all over us" Sam bellowed.

"Why Sam, it hurts that you don't recognise me, I am wearing YELLOW AND BLACK" Bee yelled over dramatically.

"Bumblebee how, how is it possible your human" Sam cried out.

"Ratchet invented holoforms which makes them blend in easier with humans" I butted in informing Sam and Mikaela quickly.

"Oh its pretty cool, its like your human but your not" Sam said while repeatedly poking Bee in the arm.

Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide joined us in their holoforms.

"Allie, I believe Gunner is awake and is wanting out of my cabin" Dad informed me.

I walked over the passenger door, as I looked through the window to see Gunner pounding on the door trying to open the door.

As I opened the door, a little body hurtled itself into my arms.

"Mamma no leave, no leave" Gunner cried.

"I won't leave you baby" I cooed wiping away his tears. I hugged him to my chest and walked back over to the others.

"Is that 'Little bot'?" Mikaela asked.

"Gunner his name is Gunner" I told her.

"Aww look at him he's so big" Mikaela cooed standing next to me stroking Gunner's helm.

"Gunner, look who's here to see you, it's Aunty Keala" I told him. I looked to Mikaela "You want to hold him"

She nodded her head and I passed Gunner over to her.

"Hey little guy, you who's there its uncle Sam, should we go see uncle Sam" Mikaela cooed. Gunner nodded his head and they walked over to Sam.

I smiled at the scene of Sam and Mikaela playing with Gunner.

I can tell that the future is not going to be boring from now on.

**Well there chapter 8 all done and dusted. I know its been a while since ive updated but between College placement and working there hasn't been a lot of time to do an update, but anyway its here now. I hope not to take too long with the next chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own transformers, Allie is all mine.**

"Speech"

"_Radio"_

:Comm Link:

Chapter 9

When we arrived back at base, Will and Epps were waiting for us. I popped my head out of the window to look at them.

"We need you all to come with us" Will order us. We followed Will and Epps into a nearby hanger.

As we entered the hanger, John Keller and Simmons were stood on top of the platform waiting for us.

I climbed out of Dads Alt Mode so he could transform. Sam and Mikaela walked over to me and Gunner and we made our way up to were Keller and Simmons were.

Gunner started to stir in my arms, I looked down at him to see him wide awake and staring up at me.

He looked around to see where he was, this optics landed on Simmons. I felt him shudder and he turned back into my chest burring himself as far as he could. Holding on to dear life as if I was about to leave him.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Simmons sneered. I held Gunner closer to my chest protecting him from Simmons.

"This is Gunner, My son and you will hold your tongue in his presence, Are we clear" I spoke in a low dark tone.

"Your son that thing can't be, you aren't even the same species" Simmons snorted.

I passed Gunner over to Sam who held him protectively to his chest. I walked over to Simmons. I stood right in his face, that close our noses where almost touching.

"What does that have to do with anything, he has chosen ME to be his MOTHER and a MOTHER I will be for him. Being the same has NOTHING to do WITH IT" I punctuated everyone poking him in the chest.

He gulped and took a step back sending a heated glare my way, which I gladly returned.

"I liked it better when you couldn't speak" Simmons quiet resorted.

"I didn't like you at all" I shot back.

"Enough you two, I have called you all here for a reason, and that subject is what I want to go to, before you two start another verbal war" John informed us, shooting the last part to me and Simmons.

I walked back to Sam and Mikaela. Gunner noticed me and wiggled in Mikaela arms, leaning out for me to hold him.

I cuddled him and he twittered happily in my ear.

"The president has declared that Sector 7 is to be disbanded and shut down, the effect of immediately."

"What. What about my job" Simmons screamed.

"In effect of the peace treaty between the US Government and the Autobots, a new military division has been formed. Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty or NEST, is an elite classified task force."

We all listened to Keller explain NES T.

"What about Mikaela, Allie and I, what's going to happen to us" Sam asked.

"You can return back to your home and carry on with your lives" Keller stopped and looked at the Autobots.

"Both of you Sam and Mikaela return back to your normal back home and school and carry on with your teenage lives. Also you can keep in contact with the Autobots, as Bumblebee is your guardian it would be foolish to separate you all now." John said to Sam.

"Wait what about Allie" Sam interjected before I could speak for myself.

"Well for Allie that's a different, Captain Lennox if you would" John asked. Will stepped forward a looked at me.

"Allie, we have discussed and agreed to a conclusion. That conclusion is that we have an offer for you. That's if you chose to accept it." Will started.

"What is this offer?"

"The offer is for you to join NEST with us, you will be training to be a soldier, to go out on missions with the Autobots and other soldiers." Will finished.

"No, No, No,No again NO Allie can't join NEST" Sam yelled

"I accept" I whispered.

"What" Sam breathed?

"I said I accept the offer, when do we leave for the new base assuming its not going to remain here" said louder.

"Why, why would you accept it, what have I done to you to make you want to leave?" Sam Stuttered.

I turned to Will who was stood beside me. I passed Gunner to him and walked over to Sam.

I engulfed him in a hug and he buried his head in the crook of my neck, holding onto me for dear life.

"Sam…"

"Whatever I did I am truly sorry..."

"Sam..." I said louder.

"What can I do to make it up to you, to make you stay? Please don't go, please stay." Sam cried

I took a step back, I lifted his head to look me in the eye.

"Sam, listen to me. You have done NOTHING to wrong me in anyway, I am NOT leaving because of you, but because of myself." I started

Sam looked at me confused.

"The reason why I accepted the offer, is because I have the chance to find out more of where I

Truly came from" I carried on.

I shot a look over to Dad and Ratchet who both smiled knowingly.

"Sam when your parents brought me into your family, you accepted me for who I was. Even thou I wasn't like you. You still loved and cared for me as if I was your blood sibling. I can't be more thankful for that. But now is the time for me to find out who I really am" I finished.

"Who is going to keep me from trouble with you not here?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure between Mikaela and Bumblebee, you'll be protected" I laughed giving him one last hug.

"And if they don't, I'll personal kick all your asses. Bee and Mikaela for not keeping you out of trouble." I pointed at both Bee and Mikaela.

"And yours for getting into trouble" I pointed to Sam.

"So when will this new base and NEST be all ready and set up?" I asked

"Well the new base is under construction as we speak and will not be ready for another month, so we all have a month leave before going back to duty" Will informed us.

"Well it's getting late we should all be heading back" John told us all.

"I agree Gunner should be getting his much needed recharge" I said as I removed the yawning sparkling from Will's arms.

"Come on Lil' ladies I'll take you and the lil' spark to your quarters" Jazz said picking Mikaela and I up and placing us on his shoulder.

"Thanks Jazz, Night Everyone" I yelled back to them all.

Jazz dropped us of at the door and bid us goodnight. We walked into our room and got ready for bed, I walked over to my bed and tucked Gunner in.

Mikaela sat down on her bed a look at Gunner.

"He's so easy to look after" Mikaela spoke softly.

"Yeah he is"

I climb into bed next to Gunner and he curled up into my side. It didn't take long before I was out like a light.

I woke up the next day to someone poking me repeatedly in the sides.

"AAHHH" I screamed and jumped back falling onto the floor.

I looked up at the bed to see a small brunette toddler staring back at me from the bed.

"Mamma, I didn't mean it, I'm Sowwy" the little boy cried.

Wait a sec Gunner? I rushed back onto the bed and scooped him into my arms.

"Gunner, Baby its ok, you just shocked mamma that's all. I'm sorry for scaring you" I cooed, trying to calm him down.

"Gunner, Gunner look at mamma" I lifted his chin to make him look at me.

"Baby what happened to you?" I asked him.

"Me like Gwampa, me change from bot to this" He shouted giddily."Watch me mamma"

Gunner transformed into his robot mode, back into human form and then robot form again. I was confused how was this possible. There's only one person who could know how this happened.

"Gunner, how would you like to go see Ratchet" I asked him.

"Watchet"

I walked through the corridors till we arrived at the Med bay.

"Ratchet you In here?" I shouted.

"I am here, Allie what is it you need?" he asked walking over to us.

"It's Gunner he can transform into a human" I told him. "Gunner show Ratchet what you can do ok baby"

Gunner transformed into a human and then back into his robot form. He giggled wildly as he did.

Ratchet picked up Gunner and ran a few scans over him.

"Huh it seems that when the All Spark changed him, your human DNA transferred to him giving him the ability to transform into a human. He now also processes your genetics." Ratchet said.

"So now this makes him my biological son" I was still in shock still trying to processor what was happening.

"Yes"

_TIME SKIP_

The next week passed quickly everyone got use to Gunner being able to turn human. We also met Will's wife and daughter. Sarah and Annabelle.

Sarah's reaction to finding out about the Autobots was hilarious.

**FLASHBACK:**

_We all drove to the Lennox's Farm. Will and Epps were with Ironhide, Sam and Mikaela were with Bumblebee, Gunner and myself were with Optimus._

_We arrived at the farm. I watched as Will got out first and walk down towards the front porch._

_A Blonde woman ran towards him and jumped into his arms._

_He explain the situation to his wife a motioned for the rest of us to join them. Will introduced us all to Sarah who took an instant liking to Mikaela Gunner and myself._

_The time came for the Autobots to relieve themselves to Sarah, they all transformed and she seemed to be taking it alright. _

_That was before she ran back into the house. When she returned we watched as she walked out of the house holding a baseball bat. _

_She walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom._

"_WILLIAM CHRISTOPHER LENNOX, YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INVOLED IN A INTERGLATIC WAR, YOU COULD OF DIED" Sarah yelled._

"_You should run" Epps and I said to Will. _

_Run he did. _

_Will ran with hell on his heels, we all laughed at the scene of Will being chased by Sarah waving the bat at him_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Sam and Mikaela had returned back home, I decide to stay with the Lennox's, Epps and the Autobots.

There was two weeks left before we moved to the new base, I had to tell them all before we go.

I left Gunner with Sarah who was baking cookie with him. I walked outside to the Autobots.

"Hey guys we need to talk, can we go somewhere where we won't be disturbed." I said.

Jazz being the closest opened his door for me to climb in. We drove in silence to the same grassy outlook, were the message to the other Autobots was sent.

I climbed out of Jazz and they all activated their holoforms.

"What is it you want to speak to us about, kid?! Ironhide asked.

"Its been to long, you have no idea how much I have missed you all"

"What you going on about kid, what is it you want to tell us" I looked at Jazz Ironhide and Bee who all looked confused.

"Beta" I whispered.

"Beta, how do you know that name" Jazz asked.

"Beta is offline why would you want to bring up those memories" Ironhide snapped.

I felt like someone had stabbed me threw the hurt to know they had given up on me.

"Have you all really giving up, how do you know if she is offline or not" I shot back.

"We have no evidence to prove she is still alive" Ironhide countered back.

"And no evidence to prove she is dead" I shouted.

"Megatron sent us pictures of her offlined body"

"Those pictures where fake, they were pictures of another youngling who had offlined in the bombing of the youth sector painted to look the same" I snapped.

"Oh really and how do you know this, your only a fleshy" Ironhide yelled.

"BECAUSE I AM BETA, IVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU BUT YOU WOULD NOT LISTEN, FRAGIT TO THE PIT IRONHIDE WILL YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS." I finally snapped.

I looked to the ground to calm myself down. When I looked back to the others they all wore the same face. Shock.

"Is it really you Beta" Jazz asked.

"It really is Beta, Ratchet's scans proved it to be her" Dad told the others.

I looked to Bumblebee, he stood there in shock staring at me, his eyes were wide.

"Bumblebee"

He took a couple of steps towards me he looked down at me and continued to stare at me with disbelief.

"Bumblebee"

Bumblebee quickly engulfed me in his arms bringing me into a tight hug. I hesitated for a second before returning the hug.

"Beta, where have you been, primus you have no idea how much I have missed you," he cried into my shoulder.

"It hurt so much when you were taken, it wasn't the same without you there" I lifted his chin to look at him.

I cupped his face and I watched as the tears poured down his face. I used my thumbs to wipe away his tears like I use to do.

"Sshh Bee you don't need to cry, I am here now that's all that matters. You need to cry about the past, ok" I whispered softly.

"Were have you been all this time?" Bee asked.

"that's what we'd like to know aswell" Ironhide said.

"Here on Earth" I replied.

Ratchet told the others how I came to have a human form, and my time on earth.

Bee turned to me once Ratchet has finished explaining everything.

"You know that now that your back we have to make up for lost time" Bee smirked.

"Oh No I know that look, that look is always the look you give before getting us BOTH in trouble" I told him.

"Oh come on, you know you want to. It will be like old time again." Bee pleaded.

"Ok, you little sparkling you get want you want" I teased him. I laughed at his pouting.

"HAHAHA LOOK AT THE LITTLE SPARKLING POUNTING, OH IS THE LITTLE SPARKLING UPSET" I laughed at him.

I saw the look on Bee's face. "Uh oh" I took off running from Bee.

"Uh oh indeed, you're gunna get it when I get hold of you" Bee Yelled while chasing after me.

"You can't get me" I shouted to him.

I turned to see that his holoform had disappeared. I got the feeling of someone being stood behind me.

I slowly turned round to see Bee smirking at me. Before I could run, he tackled me to the ground.

We wrestled for a bit before Ironhide came and ruined the fun.

"Oh come on Hide we were only have fun" I pouted.

"Yeah come on Hide don't be such a party pooper" Bee pouted as well.

"Yeah well fun times over, you two sparklings came play some other time. We have to head back to the Lennox Farm" Ironhide grumbled.

I walked over to Bee's alt mode and climbed in. as we drove back to the Lennox's Farm I could feel the twin bound reconnect. I could feel Bee's love and happiness flow over the bound. It felt good to have it back.

These next two weeks are going to be entertaining now that we are back together and making up for lost time.

**Well that's chapter 9 done for you all, hoped you all liked it.**

**The next update should be up within the next few days.**

**Until next time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything all belongs to Hasbro. Although Allie/Beta is all mine.**

**So I have read all your reviews and just want to say thanks for them, really appreciate ate them all.**

**Just so I don't confuse anyone because Sam and Mikaela don't know about Allie being Prime's daughter and Bee's twin everyone refers to her as Allie. Then when she is away from them the bots call her Beta and the humans Allie or both. **

"Speech"

"_Radio"_

::Comm Link::

_:Bond Talk__:_

Chapter 10 Goodbyes:

When we arrived back at Lennox Farm, Will and Epps were sat on the porch, discussing Primus knows what.

They both looked up as I out of Bee's alt mode. Bee activated his holoform and put his arm around my shoulders.

They both looked at Bee and I. they smiled at the interaction.

"So, I'm guessing you told them" Will asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"It's about time" Epps shouted. I think he's had one to many beers.

"Where's Gunner…" I asked before getting cut off.

"Mamma's here, look Sawah it's mamma" Gunner darted out of the house.

"Gunner don't run off" Sarah told him.

Gunner stopped at the bottom of the porch steps he was still in his human form. He turned back to look up at Sarah. Who was stood at the top looking down at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sowwy Sawah, " he pouted.

"Ok just don't do it again" he told him soft but sternly.

He turned away from Sarah and back to me I crouched down and opened my arms for him. He set of running towards me and tackled me into a hug.

I picked him up in my arms and twirled him round in circles. He laughed and squealed.

"Hey baby l want to introduce you to our family" I told him once we stopped spinning.

"Who mamma?" he asked.

"Well you already know Grandpa" I said point to Optimus.

"Gwanpa" he squealed.

"Hello little one" Dad said returning his smile.

"This is Bumblebee, he's my brother and he's your Uncle" I told him.

"Ucle Bee" chirped.

"Hey squirt" Bee ask while ruffling his hair.

"This is Ironhide and Jazz they are your uncles too" I said.

"Ucle Hide, Ucle Jazzy"

"Hey kid" Ironhide said

"Hey half pint" Jazz smiled at him.

"And lastly you already know Uncle Hatchet, I mean Ratchet" I sent a smirk over to Ratchet, how glared back at me.

"Ucle Hatchet" Gunner shouted giddily.

"You're in for it now, kid" Ironhide whispered.

"Watch it youngling, you know what happens to bots who use that horrendous nickname." He warned.

"Mamma put me down, I want down" Gunner commanded.

"Gunner manners, it is not nice to speak to people like that" I told him off sternly.

"Pplleeaassee" he exaggerated.

I laughed and placed him on his feet. As soon as I let go he ran over to Bee.

"Ucle Bee, Ucle Bee, up up" he shouted while toughing at Bee's jeans.

"Hey squirt" he plucked Gunner up of the ground and into his arms.

"Oh so you like Uncle Bee better do you?" I asked while tickling the trapped sparkling in Bee's arms.

"N-oo Mamma ss-top" he laughed trying to get away from my tickles.

"What was that, Mamma don't stop?" I teased.

"U-cle Bee, Hh-elp" he shouted.

"I'll save you" Bee yelled before taking off running with a giggling Gunner. I took of running after the two.

"Bring him back here, I'm not finished with him yet" I shouted to Bee.

"Nn-oo" Gunner screamed.

"I will never give him up" Bee yelled back.

I chased them for a little while longer, until I saw a tree nearby. While they weren't watching I jumped up grabbing a hold of the lowest branch and hauled myself up.

I climbed up a little higher making sure I was out of sight. I waited for them to pass the tree before I would pounce down and get them both.

I watched as Bee made his may over to the tree. He stopped and leant against the trunk catching his breath.

I silent jumped from my spot on the branch. I landed behind them, I had gone unnoticed by both of them.

I crept up behind Bee and snatched Gunner from his arms and ran away with him.

"No, get back here" Bee yelled he began to chase after me "Bring him back you monster"

Bee managed to catch me and tackled me to the ground. He pinned me to the ground.

He smirked at me before turning to Gunner.

Uh No this isn't going to end well.

"Hey Gunner how about we show the tickle monster, how to tickle properly?" Bee asked him.

"Yeah, lets get the tickle monster" Gunner shouted.

They both pounced and started tickling me, Bee was attacking my left side. While Gunner was attacking my right side.

"Hey guys, ss-top, no s-top ss-top." I yelled/laughed

"What was that Gunner did you hear something?" Bee asked.

"No" Gunner laughed.

I managed somehow to tackle Bee to the floor. I pinned him face first in to the floor with his hands behind back.

"Haha you can't keep me down for long" I shouted in triumph.

Bee started to shake and knocked me off of him. We started to wrestle rolling about on the floor.

Gunner was laughing wildly at us.

"Hahaha is that the best you can do" Bee taunted.

"Nope, but try this for size" I yelled.

"AHH OOWW" Bee shouted in shock and slight pain.

"Dammit, how'd you learnt that" he asked

"No comment"

He tackled me again. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder yanking me away from Bee.

I looked round to see it was Dad. He gave me a stern but amused look.

I looked over to Bee who was being held back by Ironhide pouting.

"Hey Gunner look at uncle Bee he's pouting like a little sparkling." I said while pointing towards Bee.

Gunner started laughing at Bee.

I walked over to Gunner, I picked him up and cuddled him to my chest.

"Come on its bedtime for you" I told him.

"Me no tired" he yawned.

"Yeah I can tell" I giggled.

I walked back to the house. Will, Epps and Sarah were all sat in the living room.

"Is the Little guys bedtime" Epps asked.

"Yes it is, he's had a fun day today" I walked up the stairs to the guest room we were staying in. I laid him down under the covers and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Gunner" I whispered. I kissed the top of his head.

"Night mamma" he mumbled.

I walked out of the room and closed the door too.

I walked back down the stairs and into the living room. I sat down next to Bee.

"I'm going back to the Witwicky's tomorrow" I piped up breaking the silence

"You want to go see Sam" Will asked.

"I want to spend these last few days with them. I can also get all my things ready for transportation"

"I'll take you" Bee said.

"Thanks"

We all stayed up a while longer talking, it was getting late and I wanted to be up early.

"Right I am going off to bed, night everyone" I bid my goodnights.

"Night" they all said.

I walked into the guest room, Gunner was out like a light. I crawled into bed next to him. As my soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke up the next day to sunlight pouring through the window. I looked at Gunner he was still sleeping.

I got out of bed and started to get ready. Once I was ready I went to go wake Gunner up.

"Gunner, it's time to wake up." I gently shook his shoulders. "Gunner baby you need to wake up"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked me.

"Mamma it too early" Gunner mumbled.

"I know baby, but were going to see Uncle Sam and Aunty Kaela" he perked up at the sound of visiting Sam and Mikaela.

I got him ready and we went out to the others.

"Morning, you ready to head out Bee" I walked over to Bee who opened his door for us to climb in.

I threw my back into the back seat and sat Gunner down in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Will, Sarah for letting me stay with you, See you in a few days" I shouted before climbing back into Bee.

It wasn't a long drive back to the Witwicky's, we played games to keep Gunner occupied.

Bee pulled up into a familiar driveway. Bee stopped, I grabbed Gunner from his seat and climbed out of Bee. I set him on his feet grabbing his hand and started up the path.

Bee activated his holoform and follow me up the path to the front door

I knocked on the front door. We waited a few moments before the door opened. The door opened to reveal Judy.

"OMG Allie were have you been, are you ok, do I need to get my base ball out" Judy fired questioned at me.

"Woah woah woah Judy calm down, im fine I've been with the Lennox's and the Autobots and no you don't need to get your baseball bat out" I fired back at her.

"Ron. Ron come look who's here" Judy yelled to Ron.

Ron came and stood by Judy he looked at me.

"Allie, were have you been , are you ok" he asked looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine Ron". I reassured him.

"Mamma who they" a little voice said hidden behind my legs.

I stepped to the side reveal Gunner to Ron and Judy.

"Allie who is that?" Ron and Judy said that the same time.

"Oh, This is Gunner" I said casually.

"And why is Gunner with you" Ron continued.

"I saved him from Sector 7 and he thinks I am his new mamma" I explain.

"Oh My Gosh he is saw cute" Judy yelled bringing him into a bear hug.

I introduced Bee and Gunner to Ron and Judy. I don't think Ron likes the idea of me having a kid.

We followed Ron and Judy into the house. I walked into the kitchen to see Sam and Mikaela out in the garden. Ill yet you guess what they could be doing.

An idea formed in my head, I turned and smirked at Bee, he wore the same look that I was wearing.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" we asked at the same.

I walked over to the cupboard I started searching for what we needed. I located them, I grabbed out a bottle of ketchup and threw it to Bee who caught it with ease.

I grabbed a bottle of mustard, I turned round to Bee.

"You Ready" I smirked.

"Always"

We made our way outside making sure we went unknown by the teens. Who were playing a game of tonsil tennis.

I turned to look at Gunner who was stood watching from the back door. I put a finger to my lips making a shushing motion.

He copied me. I walked over and stood by Bee I nodded at him and he nodded in return.

We flipped the lids on the bottles and squirted the sauces Sam and Mikaela.

We covered them in mustard and ketchup. They squealed and jumped a feet away from each other.

"BUMBLEBEE"

"ALLIE" They Yelled.

Sam and Mikaela stared at us, both were dressed in a mix of red and yellow. I could see steam coming from their ears.

Both Bee and I burst out laughing, we had to lean on each other for support.

"It's not funny" they yelled,again.

Our laughs became hysterics and we fell to the floor rolling about clutching our sides.

"What is going on out here?" Judy yelled.

She looked at Sam and Mikaela. "Oh My God who did this"

They both simultaneously pointed Bee and I who were still rolling on the floor.

"You two get up of the floor" she shouted to Bee and I.

"And you two" she turned to Sam and Mikaela."Go get cleaned up NOW!"

I spotted the hose in the corner of my eye. I crawled over to it and picked it up.

I stood up and aimed at Sam and Mikaela,

"Here let me help you two" I yelled.

They both turned and looked at me as I squeezed the trigger and shot them with freezing cold water.

They screamed and ran towards the house cursing my name as they went.

Bee who had just managed to stand back up and calm down. Fell back to the ground in hysterics.

"Sam go shower and clean yourself up, Mikaela go use Allie's shower." Judy ordered.

They rushed into the house to get themselves cleaned up. Bee and I managed to get to make our way over to each other. We had to lean on each other so that we didn't fall back to the ground.

"What were you thinking?" Judy questioned us.

We looked at Judy whom was looking at us. She stood there with a giggling Gunner sat on one of her hips, and the other hand resting on the other.

She was looking at us sternly, I swear there was amusement in her eyes. Bee and I looked at each other before turning back to Judy.

"We were trying to have fun" Bee rushed.

"You know with the events that have happened recently" I carried on were Bee left off.

"We were trying to lighten up the mood" Bee proceeded.

"To help forget what happened" I finished.

"And have fun again" we said at the same time.

Judy looked weirded out by our explanation.

"That's creepy,that finishing each other off thing" Judy told us.

Bee and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing again.

We ran into the house to see if Sam and Mikaela were finished. Bee followed me to my room.

He sat on my bed as I found some clothes for Mikaela. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, black tank top.

I turned round to see Bumblebee sat on my bed, with one of my old bra's on his head.

"Ugh stupid thing, why would to hook" Bee struggled to clip the clasp under his chin.

"W-what are you doing" I was utterly baffled.

"What does it look like I'm doing" he snapped. "I'm trying to clip the helmet straps together."

I just stared at him.

"BUMBLEBEE YOU MORON THAT'S A BRA" I yelled at him.

He stopped what he was doing, looked up and stared at me innocently.

"What's a bra?" he asked innocently.

"Google it"

His eyes went dim for a few seconds. Before throwing the bra off his head.

"So it's not a helmet, it keeps human femmes breast supported"

I walked over to him snatching the bra from him and slapping him round the back of his head.

"Yes you dolt"

"HAHAHAHAHA" I turned round to see Mikaela stood at my door laughing hard. She had to lean on the door frame for support.

I walked over to Mikaela and passing her a pile of clothes.

"Here these should fit you."

"Thanks Allie" she turned and walked back into the bathroom to change.

"You are such an idiot at times, Primus how are we even related" I shot at him.

"Oh come on you know you love me" Bee stepped forward stopping in front of me.

"No I don't"

Sure you do"

"Erm let me check…Nope" I smirked.

"Yes you do" he took a step closer.

"Nope" I pushed him, making him fall onto the bed. Before dashing out of my room, Mikaela just opened the door as I ran passed her and down the stairs.

Bee ran after me, almost knocking Sam over in the process.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I ran through the kitchen and into the living room.

I heard Bee at the bottom of the stairs. Gunner noticed me from where he was playing with Ron and Judy.

"Mamma" he shouted over to me.

"Hey baby, you need to be quiet so Bee doesn't find me, okay" I told him.

Unfortunately Bee had heard him, and was running through the kitchen. I bolted out of the front door and down the street.

Bee was still chasing me for a few blocks. I thought he had given up.

Till I heard the familiar roar of an engine, I glanced behind me to see Bee now driving towards me.

I kept on running with Bee on my heels.

_::That's cheating__:: _I sent him through the bond.

_::__Yeah, so was the head start__::. _He sent back.

I made my way into the woods, with Bee still following me. I kept on running weaving in and out of the trees.

I stopped when I could no longer hear Bee's engine. I climbed the nearest tree and hid out of sight. I sat with my back firmly against the trunk, there was lots of branches that hid me easily.

I stayed quiet not moving a muscle. The minutes started to tick by and I still hadn't heard or seen Bee.

Guess those days of sneaking around the Artemis 1 paid off.

All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted into the air. I was being dangled upside down by my leg.

I looked up at Bee.

"Dammit Bee put me down" I growled. I saw the amused look in his eye and glared at him.

::_Nope, not till you say you love me_:: he grinned. So you wanna play it that way do you?

"Urg Bee, you really need to put me down" I grunted

::_Oh and why is that_? ::

"Bl-ood rush-ing to head"

::_Are you ok Allie?_ :: Bee asked sounding concerned.

"F-feeling ll-lighth-eaded " I goaned.

I went limp in his grip, I faked fainted. I felt myself being gently placed on the ground, I heard Bee quickly transform down and activate his holoform.

He knelt down beside me and cradled me to his chest. He started stroking my hair and cheek.

"Beta, wake up please" Bee shouted/cried "Please wake up".

I slowly flickered my eyes open.

"That's it Beta, listen to my voice".

"Urgh Bee" I croaked.

"Yes"

Gotta ya"I snickered at him, and tackled him to the ground.

"You did that on purpose" he growled snapping out of his shock.

"Me never, why would I do that to my poor wittle bwother." I laughed.

Bee stood up and threw me over his shoulder. He walked over to his alt mode and chucked me into the passenger seat.

As soon as I landed in the seat, the seat belt snaked across my body trapping my arms to my side and to the seat.

Bee set off and I tried wiggling out of the seat belts clutches.

We stopped outside the Witwicky's. Bee activated his holoform. He opened the door and put me over his shoulder, again.

He carried me into the house we walked passed Sam who looked at us confused.

"Hey Sam" I waved to him.

Bee finally let me go. When I was back on my feet again I hit him round the back of the head.

"Oww what was that for?" Bee whined rubbing the spot I hit.

"Oh shut your pie hole, you've had worse" I gumbled.

They rest of the day carried on the same way Bee and I had our sibling rough housing now and then. We played with Gunner and hung out with Sam and Mikaela.

That was the way it was till we all decide it was time for sleep. Gunner had been asleep for a few hours, I carried him up stairs and climbed in to bed with him.

The next few days passed to quickly for my liking. I spent a lot of the time with Bumblebee showing him around town. Teaching him about earth cultures and what teenagers liked to do.

It was my last night before leaving with NEST for the new base. I'd spent the day with Sam, Mikaela, Judy, Ron and Gunner. We spent the day essentially family bounding. It was a great day we all had fun, laughing.

Primus I was gunna miss them all.

I'd just finishing the last of my things. I walked downstairs and into the living room to see Gunner and Bumblebee playing. I leant against the door frame watching the two play.

I walked over and sat down, I watched as Gunner was wrestling with Bumblebee. He looked over at me and tackled me into a bear hug.

I returned his hug with the same enthusiasm, showering his face with kisses. Causing him to wiggle and squirm in my arms.

"Mamma stop st-op" he continued to wiggle until I stopped.

"So have you been good for Bee?" I asked him.

"Yes, I been weally good" he giggled. I laughed at this antics.

"Good boy that's what I like to here" I kissed his cheek.

"Gunner, do you want to play a game" Judy asked from the door.

He looked up at me asking for approval, I nodded my head. He kissed my cheek before following Judy to the kitchen.

Bee and I sat in silence for a few moments. "So" he piped up.

"Come on lets go somewhere instead of moping in the house for the rest of the night" I stood up and reached my hand out for Bee to grab.

He grabbed my hand and I help him to his feet. "It's a nice night so come on".

I tugged him towards the kitchen.

"Hey Judy Bee and I are going out for a drive for a bit, so we will see you later" I informed her.

"Ok, but before you go I want a word with you" she said.

I turned to Bee "I'll meet you in the car"

I watched as Bee walked out of the backdoor towards the garage where his alt mode was waiting.

"You two seem to have spent a lot of time together these past few days" Judy started.

"So are you two dating, you better tell me the truth Allie" she demanded.

I snapped my head to look at judy.

"Dating, God no we are definitely NOT dating" I shot back.

"Ok,Ok don't get so defensive" Judy back down.

"We are just really good friends, he's like a brother to me" I told her sincerely.

"Its good for you to have a friend like that, go on get going" she pushed me towards the door.

I walked towards the garage to Bee.

"Don't stay out too late" Judy yelled from the backdoor.

Bee opened the door for me and I climbed in. once I was in he set off driving.

"Where do you want to go" Bee asked. I turned to look at his holoform.

"To the lake" I replied. We drove in silence. Once we arrived at the lake we found that there was no one around.

We found a secluded part of the lake were Bee could transform.

I climbed out of Bee and sat on the sand. I took my converse off and put my feet in the cool lake water.

Bee sat down next to me. "So your leaving with NEST tomorrow aren't you?" he asked quietly.

I looked at Bee, who was staring at his hands avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I am" I said sadly. We were just beginning to bound again and have fun, and now were going our separate ways.

"I don't want you to go, I have only just got you back and now you're leaving again. Its not fair" He cried.

I hugged him, he hid his head in the crook of my neck.

"I know Bee, we will get to see each other soon, and we have the twin bound" I gently lifted his face so he was looking at me.

"Nothing can break our twin bound, even if were far from each other we can always feel each other in here" I placed one of my hands were his spark would be.

"No matter we either of us are in this world, if you ever and I mean EVER need me Bumblebee I will be straight there for you no matter what"

"I know and I'd do the same for you."

I sat closer and hugged his side resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm round me holding on tightly not wanting to let go.

We sat in silence for a while. Just listening to the night before us.

"What was it like?" I broke the silence. Bee shuffled to look at me better.

"After I was taken, what was life at base like" I wanted to know.

"It wasn't the same without you there, everything didn't seem right. Right after the attack our carrier and her femme team came and stayed to help find you." Bee started.

"Time started to pass quickly, an orn, two orns, and four orns. As more time passed the more everyone started to lose hope in ever finding you. Lots of bots including myself closed themselves off from everyone else. We all didn't take it lightly your disappearance" Bee explained.

"I'm sorry I caused you all so much pain and worry, I should have been more careful" I whispered turning away from Bee.

I felt Bee's hand on my chin, turning my face to look at him. I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Beta look at me. Look at me" I looked up at him his baby blue eyes bored into mine full of emotions I couldn't pick out.

"You didn't make any mistakes that day, what you did was brave you knew what the consequences could have been if you did what you did or what they could have been if you hadn't."

Bee stopped for a moment, taking a breath trying to keep his composure.

"It was me who made the mistake, I was the one who had to be curious, wanting to see where the others were. If I hadn't of ran off with my curiosity, there would have been you need for you to come find me and fix the trouble I got myself into. If it wasn't for you pushing me out of the way, that 'con would have seen me and not you." Bee smiled at me.

"Ever since that happened I have always blamed myself for your disappearance" Bee finished.

"I would do it all over again, just to keep you safe Bumblebee" I told him softly.

"I know you would because you are a stubborn glitch" Bee Laughed.

"Who are you calling a stubborn glitch if I remember correctly, which I do. It was always you how put up the biggest of fights when it came to bath time." I laughed as Bee shuddered at the memory of bath time with Ironhide.

"I wonder who arrives first" I asked Bee looking up at the stars.

"Well who could be worse than Hatchet" Bee laughed.

"Yeh your right there".

We stayed where we were for a while longer, talking about things we remembered when we were sparklings.

I looked at the time on my phone to see it was 02:30 am.

"Shit look at the time, we better head back before Judy has both our afts" I shouted jumping to my feet.

"What time is it?" Bee asked.

"half two in the morning" I replied.

We quickly raced back to the Witwicky's. I climbed out of Bee once we arrived.

I ran across the grass not caring about the path to the wooden pergola. I climbed up it and onto the roof.

Luckily I leave my window open slightly, I opened the window quietly. Sneaking into my room not making a peep.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and into my nightwear climbing into bed next to Gunner making sure not to wake him.

"_Night Bee" _I sent over the bond.

"_Night Beta"_ Bee sent back.

After that I was out like a light.

I felt someone shaking me calling my name, attempting to wake me up.

"Allie…Allie…..ALLIE" Sam shouted.

"Fuck off Sam, can't you see im trying to sleep here" I grumbled into the pillow.

"You need to get up NOW, before Ironhide comes in here and drags you out" Sam warned.

"He can fuck off too" I told Sam.

"Come on Allie, please get out of bed, I really don't want to see you and Ironhide throwing insults at each other" Sam whined.

I compiled and got out of bed. I got dressed and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, were Gunner was with Ron and Judy.

"I see Sleeping Beauty finally awoke from her sleep" Ron joked.

"Oh haha Ron that's really funny" I shot him a smirk. "Coming from you anyway.

"What it you" Ron warned me. "Oh enough you two" Judy scolded us.

I walked over to Gunner picking him up hugging him.

"Morning baby" I cooed

"Mamma Hi" squealed.

"You already and set to go then?" Judy asked.

"I guess I am" I looked towards her, I could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh Judy come on now, don't cry please" I pleaded.

"Were going to miss you Allie" Judy cried pulling me into a hug.

I returned her hug, "And I will miss you both too".

I turned to Ron giving him a hug before leaving. I walked outside to see Sam, Mikaela and Bee's holoform waiting by Ironhide.

"Hey guys" I said getting their attention. I walked over to them, they all looked sad at the fact I was leaving. Bee the most.

"Allie you can't go, I'm going to miss you and Gunner so much" Mikaela hugged us both.

"I know Miki were going to miss you to" I said.

"You better, ring, text, skype and whatever else there is that me can do to stay in touch ok" she cried.

I gave her one last hug before going to Sam.

"Allie I can't NO I won't let you go, who's going to keep me from trouble or get me out of it. I need you Allie you can't leave me" Sam cried dramatically.

"Sam calm down, first you can't stop me from going I have made up my mind and I am working with NEST period. Second Bumblebee is your guardian he will keep you from trouble and get you out of it. Thirdly you can still, ring, text or skype we whenever you want to Sam" I reassured him.

"Its not like I am leaving forever, I will be allowed leave and when I do the first place I will go is to see is you Bee, Mikaela and your parents."

I hugged him before he and Mikaela walked back to the front door to stand with his parents.

I walked over to Bee and I stopped right in front of him.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then" Bee whispered not looking at me.

"I guess it is for now that is, I promise with all my spark Bumblebee I will come back and see you." I told him. He looked down at me, a tear fell down his cheek.

"Don't cry Bee, save your tears for a day you really need them, today is not that day." I wiped his tear away.

He pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled away and turned to Gunner.

"Hey half pint, I want you to do something for me okay?" Gunner nodded at Bee.

"I want you to promise me you will behave for your mamma"

"I pwomise" Gunner said. Bee lifted him from my arms and gave him his own hug.

"You need to be a big bot for mamma while I'm not there to be with her, can you do that for me?" Bee whispered in his ear.

Gunner nodded his head to Bee.

"Thank you Gunner"

I took Gunner back from Bee and climbed into a waiting Ironhide.

"Well you took your time" Ironhide grumbled.

"Oh can it you old timer" I laughed.

I looked out of the window back at Bee.

"_I'm going to miss you Bumblebee"_

"_I will miss you to Beta"_

We drove to where ever we were going in silence. We finally arrived at a military airstrip. I climbed out of Ironhide and walked over to where the 'Bots holoforms, Will and Epps were waiting.

"Hey" I shouted as I made my way closer to them.

"You took your time, rethinking were ya" Epps joked

"Nope, just one goodbye was a hard one to say" I swallowed.

"Don't worry you will be back before you know it" Will said.

"I hope you right Will".

We all boarded the C-17 awaiting lift off to the new Base. The Autobots, myself, Will, Epps and there team were in one. The other soldier were in another.

Once we were in the air, I got out of my seat and made my way over to where Will, Dad and Ironhide were talking.

"So where is this new base of ours then" I asked them. They all looked at each other before Will turned back to me.

"Diego Garcia".

**Wow I'm finally done with this chapter, and what a long one it is 5561 words my longest chapter.  
><strong>

**I hope all you guys like this chapter, please leave your reviews as I like to know your opinions. **

**Until Next time, **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything all belongs to Hasbro. Although Allie/Beta is all mine.**

**So I have read all your reviews and just want to say thanks for them, really appreciate ate them all.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 11:

"Diego Garcia" I repeated.

"Yep that's where the new base is" Will said.

"I thought it would be far away, best place to be if you want to keep some things hidden" I said.

"So how long is it till we arrive there then? I asked.

"The flight should take about 20 hours" Dad answered.

"Urgh this is going to be a long flight" I whined.

"Quit ya whining youngling" Ironhide ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away playfully.

"What the hair, rust bucket" I remarked.

"Who you calling rust bucket youngling" Ironhide shot back.

"Oh you're deaf now as well as rusty" I returned.

"Watch it youngling" Ironhide warned.

"Ooh are you threatening me Ironhide" I said lowly.

"And what if I was?" he smiled smugly.

"What's a rusty old bot like you going to do" I questioned.

"I believe a good sparring lesson will put you in your place" He threatened

"Bring It" by this point we were both up close in each other's faces. Glaring at each other not wanting to back down.

"That's enough you two" Dad ordered. "We all don't want to hear you two firing insults at each other for the duration left of this flight.

"You go sit with Ratchet and try not to cause too much trouble" Dad told me while pointing towards Ratchet.

I looked at him dumbfounded "Are you putting me on time out?"

"Yes now go spend your time out with Ratchet" Dad told me.

I huffed and made my way over to Ratchet.

"Ha that's it youngling keep walking" Ironhide laughed.

"That's it, what happens next, I cannot and will not be hold accusable for" I shouted.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me which happened to be a wrench. I hurled the wrench watching as it hit its victim.

Ironhide.

"Fraggit" Ironhide yelled rubbing the stop were the wrench hit his head.

I ran and jumped into Ratchet, knowing he wouldn't let Ironhide get me. I laughed hard at Ironhide's face when the wrench hit.

"You have a good arm there youngling" Ratchet laughed. "But you aren't as good as I am" he said smugly.

"You want to bet on that Hatchet" I egged him on.

"Don't call me Hatchet" he yelled.

"Ok then. So what's up Doc?" I impersonated Bugs Bunny.

"Don't call me Doc either" I could tell I was winding him up.

"Whatever you say…..Sunshine" I smirked.

"That's it I've about had enough of you" Ratchet yelled going into Hatchet mode.

I made a break for it, jumping out of his alt mode running to the other side of the plane. Hiding behind Dad, Will and Epps.

"Beta" I looked at my Dad as he said my name.

"Hey Dad" I said innocently.

"Don't play all innocent with me, didn't I tell you not to cause any more trouble" he said sternly.

"You said don't cause too much trouble, and seeing that everyone is still in one piece. I'd say I haven't cause too much trouble" I told him smugly.

"Enough" he simply stated.

"Come on lighten up a bit" I shot back.

Will and Epps started laughing. "Good luck to you BossBot, they say teenage girls are the worse" Epps said.

"Oh is that so Epps, shall we put that to the test then" I said darkly.

"How about no" Epps shot back.

"How about? Too late, already got ideas" I smirked.

Will and Epps paled, at the evil look on my face. I turned and walked over to Jazz.

He opened his door for me to climb in. Gunner was sat in the passenger seat giggling away like usual.

"Hey what's got you all giggly?" I asked him.

"Ucle Jazzy silly"

"He is silly isn't he" I laughed.

"I'm not silly, I'm jus' awesom'" Jazz said .

I burst out laughing at Jazz's statement. "Are you really?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yep"

"If you say so Jazz" I laughed.

Gunner crawled over from the passenger seat into my lap. He curled up resting his head on my chest. I kissed the top of his helm, his optics dimmed as he fell into recharge.

I smiled down at the now sleeping Gunner. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him protectively.

"He really like' you y'know" Jazz said. I looked up from Gunner and towards the radio.

"He' always' goin' on about ya" he carried on.

"I'm glad he's happy" I hugged Gunner, who snuggled closer in return.

"How'd you' time with 'Bee go?" Jazz asked.

"It was great, we had so much fun. Pulling pranks on Sam and Mikaela, causing trouble wherever we went" I smirked.

Nothin' new for the two you then" Jazz laughed.

"Nope, I miss the old days running around the Artemis-1 causing as much trouble as we could" I laughed at the memory.

"You two were lil' t'ouble maker, 'Bee makin' 'Hide run aroun' the sh'p, and you lil' miss' tryin' ta fin' new ways to mak' Prowler glitch" burst out laughing.

"Hey in my defence he has a logic glitch, and I was a sparkling. Sparklings are illogical" I shot back.

"True, wh'd ev'a think 'dat a lil' sparklin' and the up tigh' aft second in command woul' get along."

"Never really did give Prowl the option of being my guardian did I?" I asked.

"Nope, ya ev'r did, I'm stil' laughin' to this day at Prowler's face. When lil' you clung to 'im like ya life depen'd on it" Jazz laughed harder.

"I kept him on edge"

"When'ver he had report' to do and wasn't payin' ya enoug' attention you'd sit a glare at 'im till I did. You'd sit th're with ya arms crosse' ya ches'plate'glarin'at 'im" Jazz said.

"Same whenever the Twins pranked him" I yawned.

"Get some sleep" Jazz told me.

I leaned back in the seat; shifting to comfy it wasn't long before I was out.

I woke up some time later; I sat up stretching and popping my back and shoulders. I looked down to see Gunner missing. Wait missing? I was now fully awake and alert.

"Jazz were is Gunner?" I asked anxiety creeping into my voice.

"W'at was 'hat noise ya ma'e" Jazz said totally ignoring my question.

"Where is He?" I growled.

"Errwellyouseewemayhavelosthimwhileplayinghide'n'seek" Jazz rushed his words in a blur. I didn't take me long to process what he had said.

"YOU WHAT" I shouted.

"We lost 'im" Jazz said quietly. I tried to get out but Jazz had locked the door preventing me from getting out.

"JAZZ YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW" I yelled kicking everything in sight trying to get out.

Optimus's POV:

"OwOwOwOw Ooww"

"LET ME OUT"

"Stop it Stop it STOP"

I turned towards the source of the yelling chaos. I saw Beta trying attempting to get out of Jazz, kicking and screaming as she did.

Jazz was trying to get her to stop yelling out in pain with each receiving blow. What is it with my youglings? How is it they always are able to find trouble where ever they go?

"Woah Woah OW OW OW lil' lady that 'urts you know, Stop stop STOP IT OK OK ILL LET YOU OUT JUST STOP KICKING ME" Jazz shouted finally having enough of being beaten chucked Beta out of him.

Beta got up from the floor where she fell out of Jazz. I watched as she turned and glared at Jazz who had activated his holoform walking towards her and helping her up.

"How did you lose him, were on a C-17 cargo plane. HOW DO YOU FUCKING LOSE A SPARKLING" Beta screamed at Jazz pushing him away.

"W'at why am I getting' at 'he b'ame 'ere" Jazz asked.

"Because Jazz he was with you and you fucking let him out" Beta gritted through her teeth jabbing him in the chest with every word.

"It will be fine Beta we will find him, just try to stay calm" I spoke up trying to calm her down.

"You better be right because if he isn't found before we land, or I swear to primus a certain 'bot will be in many pieces" Beta growled shooting Jazz a dirty look, before turning to Ratchet.

"Have you tried using your scanners to find him" She asked. Ratchet shook his head.

"Right let's try my way first then" Beta took a deep breath in. Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Will, Epps and myself looked at each other in confusion to what she was doing.

"GUNNER YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE METAL BUTT OUT HERE NOW" She yelled making some of the soldier jumped in shock at the sudden loudness of her voice.

Allie-Beta POV:

"GUNNER YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE METAL BUTT OUT HERE NOW" I yelled.

Once I had finished my yelling I waiting a few moments before I heard a giggle come from behind me.

I whirled round to see who the giggle had come from, I saw Gunner's little helm poking out from behind some boxes.

"Ya see he's f'ne" Jazz said.

"Shut it Jazz, it isn't over between the two off us yet. We will be having a talk later on" I warned shooting a dark look his way. He shrank back a little.

"Hehe Uwncle Jazzy bad" Gunner laughed at Jazz. I looked down at Gunner.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet sparkling, we will be having words " I told him, the smile on his face plates disappeared.

"Gunner have you been?" I asked him.

"Plwaying hide'n'seek with Uwncle Jazzy, but Uwncle Jazzy bad at the game" he asked innocently.

"Did Uncle Jazzy say you could play the game, or did you hide from him?"

"He sawd he would plway" Gunner said.

"Yeh well Uwncle Jazzy is bad for letting you play that game" I told him.

"Why"

"Because he is awful at it and he should know by now that he is" I answered.

"Why"

"Uncle Jazz maybe third in command of the Autobots and head of espionage, and I wonder so many times how he was able to get and keep those positons. He doesn't know how to find little ones like you" I said shooting a look at Jazz.

"You sou'd j'st like Prowler" Jazz pouted.

"Can it Jazz" I threatened.

"Why"

"Because Mamma use play that game with him all the time with him. Just because Mamma wanted to see Prowl tell him off when Uncle Jazzy came looking for her in Prowl's office" I chuckled.

"I 'new ya did it on pu'pose all t'em t'mes" Jazz exclaimed.

"It was funny to watch you pouting like sparkling" I shot at him.

"Everyone to their seats and ready for landing, ETA 10 minutes." The pilot voice came through the speakers.

"Right men you heard the pilot, in your seats and buckle up" Will ordered going into major mode.

I picked up Gunner and walked over to Dad, he opened the door for us to climb in. as we sat down the seat beats clicked into place.

"Mamma where we gowing?" Gunner asked looking up at me.

I looked down at him. "Where going to our new home"

"Why Uwncle Bee and Uwncle Sam and Aunty Mikki not coming too?" he asked.

His question shocked me, I was stumped I didn't know what to say. He had rendered me speechless.

"Gunner baby, Uncle Sam and Aunty Mikki have to stay at home with their families and Uncle Bee is with them to make sure no bad 'bots hurt them" I explained the best I could.

"Will we see them again?" Gunner asked.

"Gunner you will be able to see them again someday" Dad piped up, we both looked over to the driver's seat were Dad's holoform was seated.

"I promise you Gunner that one day you will see them again" Dad promised him.

"You pinkie pwomise Gwampa" Gunner said holding out his pinkie digit to Dad.

He looked confused at first, his eye's dimmed as he searched what it was on google. He hooked his pinkie finger with Gunner's.

"I..um…pinkie promise" He said sounding unsure and what to make of a pinkie promise.

I laughed at his awkwardness. The plane started to slow as we headed for the runway.

Gunner squealed and giggled as the plane bounced a few times on the runway. Before fully landing and slowing to a stop.

"We here we here, outside outside we go outside" Gunner bounced in his seat. I laughed at his excitement.

"Yes we can go outside, but you will just have to wait a few moments" Dad told him.

"But Gwampa I want outside now, now" Gunner whined.

"Gunner what did your Grandpa just say to you?" I asked.

"To wait" he said quietly.

"So what are you going to do" I questioned.

"Wait" he said.

"Good boy, what do you have to say to Grandpa?" I asked.

He looked up at me and then other to Dad's holoform and then down at his hands. Avoiding looking at either of us.

"Gunner" I pushed.

"I sowwy Gwanpa. I no mean it" he started to cry. Before I could pick him up, Dad had reached over and cradled him to his chest.

"Shush Gunner, there's no need to cry. I know you didn't mean it" He soothed Gunner rubbing his back.

Gunner turned and reached out to me. "Mamma" he sniffled.

I took him and hugged him to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck snuggling his head into the crook of my neck.

"Hey come one now, there's no need to get upset" I told him. I unhooked his arms from my neck. I lifted his face so he was looking at me.

Wiping the last of his tears "How about we get off this plane, take our stuff to our quarters and then afterward we can go play, you like the sound of that?"

He nodded his head in agreement. We followed the rest of the Autobots down the ramp and off of the plane.

I looked out of the window towards the beach and ocean. Least there is somewhere for us all to relax on.

I climbed down and help gunner out of Dad's cab. I picked him up and sat him on my hip as I made my way over to Will and Epps.

"Allie there you are these are the details for your quarters and the key to access them, all your stuff has already been put in there ready for you to sort through." Will said as he spotted me.

"Thanks Will, I'll catch up with the two of you later." I yelled over my shoulder.

It didn't take me long to find my quarters, I opened the door and walked in, I put Gunner down so he could look round his new room.

I scanned over my new room, it was quiet big, more than big enough for myself and Gunner. I walked over to my stuff and started to unpack.

So this is going to be home for the next however long.

**So that's chapter 11 done with, hope you all enjoy it. Please review always like to know all your views on the chapter.**

**Until Next Time.**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything all belongs to Hasbro. Although Allie/Beta is all mine.**

**So I have read all your reviews and just want to say thanks for them, really appreciate ate them all.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 12:

It's been two months now since we arrived at Diego Garcia. We all were near enough settled in. It took a while for the new soldiers to get use to the Autobots but everything seems to be going fine.

I was walking back to my quarters after training with 'Hide. I remembered the first training session that Will and Hide did with the soldiers and myself.

I don't think some of the men were happy they got out done by a 'teenage girl'.

_**Flashback:**_

_Shit! I was running late to my first training session, I had just dropped Gunner of with Ratchet and was running towards the training hanger. _

_I burst through the door loudly, making everyone turn and look towards me. Ironhide, Will and Epps shot me 'Your Late' look. _

"_Your late, where have you been?" Ironhide grumbled. As I made my way over to them._

"_Aww did the little girl need her beauty sleep" one of the soldier snickered._

_I turned to look at the snickering soldier. 'Don't punch him, don't punch him' ran through my head as I tried to refrain from punching the guy into next week._

_I took a step forward so I was stood right in front of him, looking him up and down. _

"_See something you like" He winked. _

"_Unlike you I don't need beauty sleep, and as for seeing something I like you haven't got anything that worth looking at" I smiled sweetly._

_I watched has face redden, not liking my comment. Guess he's not use to girls shooting him down before he's even given it a shot._

"_You think your smart, eh little girl" he took a step closer to me glaring at me. "Let me tell you something, you ain't gunna last a day here. I will make sure of that" he growled._

"_Is that a threat" I spoke lowly. A blur rushed past me forcefully moving the jerkass soldier away from me._

"_Do you realise it is impolite to threaten a lady or are you just stupid?" The soldier asked with a heavy British accent._

"_W-what umm u-hh" He stuttered still in shock._

"_That's enough, let him go soldier" Will ordered. The British soldier released the jerk, he turned and looked at me. He wasn't half bad tall just under six foot, dark brunette with blue eyes. _

"_Thanks but I can handle myself" _

"_You're welcome Princess, the name's Graham" Graham held out his hand for me to shake._

_I shook his hand "Alessandra, but you can call me either Allie or Beta" _

"_I can see you and I Princess becoming good friends" Graham laughed._

"_You still haven't told us why you were late Beta, care to explain" Ironhide asked getting inpatient._

"_I was dropping Gunner of with Ratchet, and would let me leave till he had ran at least one scan." I began explaining. "I told him I was going to be late, he said and I quote 'If Ironhide has a problem he can have a nice talk with me and my wrenches'. Choose wisely 'Hide" I smirked._

"_Right men let's begin" Will shouted drawing all attention to him. "First thing, I want you all to run 10 laps of this hanger, you have an hour to do so"_

_Some of the men voiced their displeasure, due to the size of the hanger and how many laps they had to do._

_We all moved to the outside of the hanger getting ready for our laps. "Ready and Go" Will yelled_

_I set of running keeping to a fast but steady pace. The first fifteen minutes flew by quickly, I was doing alright I was on my third nearly fourth lap. Many of the men were still in their seconds or thirds. _

_By the half an hour mark I was nearing my eighth lap. I saw Graham just ahead of me, I sped up just enough to catch up to him._

"_Hey Princess, how you doing" he said out of breath._

"_Fine, on my eighth lap, you" I breathed. _

"_Good eighth lap, how about a race see who finishes the last two laps first" He challenged._

"_Bring it" we both set of racing to see who would finish first. We were nearing the end lap not far from the finish. We were both neck and neck, I sped up into a sprint catching Graham off guard as I quickly sprinted past him._

_He sprinted after me trying to catch up to me. It didn't take long for him to pass me, I sped up some more there was about a foot between us._

_Graham taking the lead, he passed the first winning the race. I passed over the line right behind him. _

"_You two did brilliantly, you are both the first to finish, doing it in 47 minutes" Will congratulated us._

_Epps walked over to us passing us a bottle of water each. We thanked him before doing the whole thing._

"_Go sit you're selves down while we wait for the others to finish" Epps said._

_We walked over and collapse to the floor leaning against the wall for support. _

"_Not bad Princess, didn't think you had it in ya" Graham turned and looked at me._

"_You didn't do too bad yourself, so is this going to be a nickname or something" I asked him._

"_Sure is Princess, sure is" he laughed._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Ever since that first training session, Graham and I had become really good friends. I walked into my quarters heading straight for the shower.

I quickly showered and changed into my everyday clothes. Once I had finished I made my way to the med bay to pick up Gunner.

Walking into the med bay I was greeted by Ratchet's normally grumpy self.

"What you want I'm busy" Ratchet grumbled.

"I come in peace, I came for my sparkling" I laughed holding my hands in an 'I come in peace'

"Oh it's just you, he's over here playing" Ratchet pointed to were Gunner was.

I walked over to Gunner and picked him up.

"Mamma back" he giggled hugging me tightly.

"All Autobots, Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Graham and Allie report to the main hanger" the base comm.

"Hop on, I will take you seeing as you are here" Ratchet said lowering his hand for us to hop on.

It didn't take us long for us to reach the main hanger. Ratchet lowered us back down for us to hop off.

"Right let's begin now that everyone is here, Optimus you can handle this one" Will said nodding towards Dad.

"We have received a transmission from a group of Autobots, they are heading towards Earth as we speak and will be landing in the next 35 Earth hours" Dad informed us.

More Autobots coming to Earth, "Were will they be landing?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Nevada not far from Tranquillity" Dad told us.

Tranquillity, that means near Sam's were Bee is. "Will Bumblebee be there when the new 'Bots arrive" I was curious.

"Yes youngling, Bumblebee will be there….." Ironhide started.

"Yyeesss" I was practically jumping on the spot with pure excitement. "When are we leaving?" I asked

"Calm yourself, we will be leaving within the next two hours maybe sooner" Will laughed.

"What's got Princess so excited and who is Bumblebee?" Graham questioned.

"Bumblebee is the Autobot's scout, he and Princess over there are pretty close, the act like siblings when they are together" Epps informed Graham.

"So this is going to be a fun trip" Graham said

"Oh yes" Everyone said at the same time.

_Time Skip Landing in Nevada_

We had just landed at the military base in Nevada, the flight this time didn't seem as long as last time.

I spent much of the flight arguing with Ironhide and Ratchet like usual.

"Hey Jazz, can you take me to the Witwicky's Ppleasseee" I pleaded.

"Ya gotta as' Bossbot lil' lady" Jazz said.

I turned from Jazz and walked over to where Dad was stood. I walked over to him, as I got closer I made my presence known to them all.

"Hey Dad…" I was cut off before I could begin.

"No you can't" Ironhide interrupted. I shot a glare his way which he returned.

"Shut it 'Hide, so like I was saying…"

"Yes you can go see the Witwicky's and Bumblebee, but you must take Jazz with you" Dad said before I could ask.

"You heard him Jazz, let's see how fast we can go on the freeway before the cops, start a chase" I challenged.

"Bring it on" Jazz cheered. He transformed down and opened the door for me to climb in.

"Before you go" I turned back round to look at Dad. "You can leave Gunner with me,"

I looked at him confused "What you mean".

"I would like to spend some time with my grandcreation, as I haven't seen much of him these past two months" he said.

"Hey Gunner, do you want to spend some time with Grandpa?" I asked him. He wriggled his way out of my arms and ran to Dads pedes.

"Gwanpa, gwanpa up up up" He shouted. Dad reached down and picked up the bouncing sparkling.

"Are you sure…" I began to ask.

"Yes now go youngling" Dad told me.

I climbed into the waiting Jazz and we sped off towards the Witwicky's residence. It didn't take us long before we pulled up outside the house.

"So ya ready to see them" Jazz asked.

"Yeh come on lets go" I said while climbing out and setting of towards the front door. I heard voices coming from the backyard.

"There in the back" I told Jazz. We made our way into the backyard, as we walked into the back I almost tripped as a pug being chased by Mojo ran by my feet.

Wait pug?

"What is that" I asked pointing to the fleeing pug being chased by Mojo.

Ron and Judy looked up at were Jazz and I were stood and then to where I was pointing to. "It's a pug" they said at the same time.

"Didn't you have enough with Mojo and his strangeness?" I questioned. It still hadn't clicked with them that I was back.

Wait for it, wait for it…3…2..1

"Allie your back" Judy screamed running over and hugging me.

"You took your time" I laughed returning her hug.

"What are you doing here, not that where not happy to see you" Ron asked walking over and pulling me into a quick hug.

"We've got a mes'age of som' Autobots headin' for earth" Jazz piped up.

"They be landing sometime tomorrow not far from here" I finished off.

"So how long will you be here until you go back?" Judy asked.

"2, 3 maybe four days" I told them.

We talked for a while longer, talking about how life was at base. I could see that they were happy to know that I was doing well, but there was something else.

"Sam and Mikaela are at school they should be finishing in the next fifteen minutes" Ron informed us

"Thanks, what of Bumblebee is he waiting at the school for them" I asked.

"He usually goes scouting while they are at school, and then picks them up at the end of the day" Judy said.

"Thanks, we will see you later" I shouted as Jazz and I walked to Jazz's alt mode. The door opened for me to climb in.

Once I was in we set of towards the school. I looked out of the window, wondering how Sam and Mikaela had been these past few months. How much had their relationship grown.

Or Bumblebee how had he been, had him and Sam grown to be friends. Different thoughts clouded my mind.

"Were here" Jazz said drawing me from my thoughts. I looked over to Jazz's holoform who was sat in the driver's seat.

"They should be out any minute now" I said. We watched as students rushed out of the school towards the car park. We kept a look at for either Sam or Mikaela.

I spotted them walking out of the school doors. "There they are" I told Jazz, pointing to the school doors. We climbed out and made our way over to the two.

As we were walking I saw Trent making his way over to Sam and Mikaela. As we got closer I could hear Trent insulting Sam, he started pushing Sam around.

Here we go again, something just don't change. I shot Jazz a quick glance before taking the last remain steps between myself and Trent's back.

I tapped Trent on the shoulder making him stop what he was doing, turning and looking at me.

He looked me up at down "Well, well, well if it isn't the mute" he laughed.

"Allie" I heard Sam and Mikaela gasp from behind Trent. I took a step to the side giving them a quick smirk and wave.

"So mute where ya been, finally realise you're not tough as you want everyone to think" Trent grinned.

A small crowd surrounded us, watching closely to what was going to happen next. I looked back to Trent.

"Things never change with you Trent, do they?" I asked.

Trent stumbled back in shock and many others in the crowd gasped in shock. When they heard my voice for the first time.

"Y-you s-poke, how, what" he stuttered. Speaking the mind of himself and many others thinking the same thing.

"That's none of your business" I grumbled. "Let's get back to the point, get this threw your thick headed skull, leave Sam and Mikaela alone" I growled.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do, your just a girl" he attempted to make himself seem tough shoving me away from him.

"Just a girl, you sexist, arrogant, self-centred, egotistic, narcissistic, good for nothing bastard. Why don't you grow up and realise that you can't get everything you want. Stop taking it out on everyone you believe to be below you, because it is you who is the one below everyone who bully." I snarled.

He swung his arm, I ducked dodging the swing of his fist. I kneed him in his stomach causing to lurch forward, I punched him in the face hard. There was a sickening crack when my fist hit is nose.

He cried out in pain, clutching his nose in his hands.

"Let's hope this is lesson learnt, or next time I won't be l lenient next time".

I looked over to where Sam, Mikaela and Jazz where froze in shock. Jazz snapped out shock first.

"Wow gurl, who would'ov though'" Jazz laughed walking over to me and throwing his arm round my shoulders.

"What are you doing here? I thought" Sam said.

"Something came up, not far from here. Thought I drop by so here I am" I smiled.

They both pulled me into a fierce hug. "Come on guys, no need to squeeze me so hard."

The released me from their grip. I looked round the near empty car park, where was Bumblebee?

"Erm where's Bumblebee?" I asked them both.

They looked at each other and them back to me. "We were going back to Mikaela's after school, because Bee wanted to do some scouting" Sam told me.

"Sam can I borrow your phone , please" I asked. He passed his phone for me.

Meet me at the lake in 15 minutes I sent the message to Bee. Sam's phone beep a few moments later. Ok, meet you there.

I passed Sam his phone back. "Jazz would you drop we off at the lake and then take Sam and Mikaela to Mikaela's please" I asked Jazz.

"Sure thing lil' lady"

We climbed into Jazz and set off towards the lake. It didn't take long to get to the lake, once we arrived I quickly got out.

"I'll be fine Jazz there's no need to worry, stay with Sam and Mikaela" I said.

"Ok" he said knowing what I was up to.

"Bye, see you later on" I looked at Sam and Mikaela. I watched as Jazz drove of away from the lake.

I walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against the trunk, looking out across the lake.

I wasn't waiting long till I heard the familiar roar of an engine. I looked back to the road to see Bumblebee parked and stepping out in holoform.

"Sam" he shouted. He looked around searching for Sam, after a few moment he shouted out again "This isn't funny Sam, stop hiding"

I decided to put in out of his misery I stood up from where I was sat, but was still out of his sight.

"Sam's not here, He's at Mikaela's" I stepped out from behind the tree. Bee whirled round to face me, his eyes landed on me and he froze.

"Beta" he spluttered.

"Hey Bee" I waved at him.

He ran tackling me into a hug, he lifted me up twirling me around. He set me back on the ground still hugging me.

"B-ee need to b-rea-the" I was trying to breathe in Bee's death grip.

He let me go, "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at the NEST base." He asked.

"You don't know" I scrunched my brows together in confusion.

"Know what" he asked just as confused as I was.

Then it clicked, he wasn't told Dad never told him.

"We have received word of a group of Autobots on their way to Earth, they should be landing sometime in the early morning of tomorrow, not far from here." I informed him.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"My Guess is Dad wanted to keep it a surprise, if you knew about the Autobots landing tomorrow. You probably guess that I would be here" I explain.

"Oh I get it" he understood.

We walked back to the tree I was sat under. We sat down looking at the lake.

"How's life at base been" Bee asked breaking the silence.

"It's been eventful, I've made close friendships with Will, Epps and a British soldier Graham. Also been showing up some sexist jerks, how's it been with Sam and Mikaela" I replied.

"Sam, Mikaela and I have become friends, humans can be strange" he admitted.

I laughed at him. "You get used to it after a while, trust me I know" I told him. "I've missed you Bumblebee"

"I have missed you, I hate it that we finally found each other, for us to have been taken apart all over again" I said.

"I know how you feel Bee, but at least this time we don't have the vastness of space between us."

My phone beep I pulled out of my pocket to see a message from Graham Bossbot wants you and Bumblebee back at base, see you soon Princess.

"We better get going Dad wants us back at base." I told Bee.

We walked back to Bee's holoform and set off towards Base. It didn't take long for us to get there. As Bee pulled to a stop the rest of the 'bots, Will, Epps and Graham where waiting outside for us.

I got out of Bee and walked over to Will, Epps and Graham giving Bee enough room to transform.

"You took your time Princess" Graham laughed.

I lightly punched his arm "Oh hush it you"

"You have fun seeing Sam and Mikaela today at their school" Epps asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

They Know.

"Oh yeah heard you bumped into your old buddy, what was it that's it Trent" Graham piped up.

I scowled at them. "Don't you mean punched?" Epps shot back.

"From what I've heard, that lad needed someone to knock him down a few pegs. Glad it was you to do it" Will laughed.

I looked at Will "Shouldn't you be, you know saying something along the lines of. You shouldn't be hitting people, don't do it again" I asked him.

"Should I, oh well I'll Prime do that" I shot him a look which made the three of them laugh harder.

"Right lets go see if the 'bots are ready to go" Will said slipping into Major mode.

We walked over to where the 'Bots where talking between themselves. Dad noticed us "Are you ready for leaving Major" Dad asked.

"Yes we are, just on my way over to ask you the same thing Prime" Will said. "Right then let's get going" Will walked off to get the other men.

The Autobots transformed, Epps went and climbed into Jazz.

I turned to Graham "You going with Epps and Jazz or you coming with me" I asked him.

"I'll go with you, Princess" we walked over to Bee who opened his doors for us to get in. I climbed into the back seat seeing as Bee's holoform was in the driver's seat and Graham got into the passenger side.

"So this is the famous Bumblebee, your twin right" Graham asked.

"Yeah, this is Bee, Bee meet Graham, Graham Meet Bee" I introduced them.

"Hey" they both said.

"You know, you to do look the identical the only differences are the blonde hair, the mass of red curls and the shade of blue in your eyes" Graham said looking back and forth between Bee and I.

We talked all the time throughout the drive to the landing site. Bee and Graham seemed to be getting all.

"You alright Princess you seem a little quiet" Graham asked.

"Yeah I'm just thinking" I replied.

It didn't take much longer before we arrived near to the landing site. Once Bee had stopped we climbed out and gave Bee some room to transform.

The other transformed, "How long till they land?" I asked.

"They should be landing between the next half hour and an hour" Ratchet said.

Just over half an hour had past, something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. I turned and looked to where it was and I saw something coming towards us fast.

"Guys look" I shouted getting everyone's attention pointing towards the falling object. We all watched in silence as it hit the ground, skidding to a stop.

There was bangs coming from what had landed, a door opened slowly hissing as it did. I laughed as some of the 'bots fell out onto the ground.

They must have heard me as two looked my way shooting me a glare. A few more bots came out, Dad took this his cue and walked over to the group speaking to them in Cybertronian.

"This language is much different from our own" One of them piped up, they sounded like a femme.

"Welcome to Earth, if you all would introduce yourselves" Dad said to them all.

The femme who had spoken first stepped forward. "Arcee"

"Chromia" the next one did the same.

"Mia" Ironhide spluttered his optics wide with disbelief.

Chromia turned to Ironhide" Ironhide is that you" they pulled each other into a loving embrace.

"Moonracer" as the next femme had said her name, Ratchets head shot over to her.

"It cannot be" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet" Moonracer said, they did the same and Ironhide and Chromia.

"Jolt", he nodded to Ratchet who returned it.

"Mudflap"

"Skids" the bots groaned at the name of these two.

The last two stepped forward. "Sunstreaker" the first one grumbled sound bored.

"Sideswipe" the other beamed.

"No frag no," Ratchet yelled.

"Why does it have two be you pit spawned glitches" Ironhide barked.

"Aww come on Hatchet you love us really" Sideswipe grinned.

There was a clang of metal hitting metal and a cry of pain.

"Do not call me Hatchet" Ratchet threatened darkly.

"Fraggit, he still has the wrenches." Sideswipe swore.

I looked at the soldier who were all frozen in confusion, awe and disbelief. I decided to be the one to introduce the new 'bots to humans, I walked closer to the group.

"He never left them he always has them on him, Welcome to Earth, try not to destroy the place" Eight sets of optics turned to me.

"What is that?" Arcee asked.

"That thing, I, you are referring to am a human" I informed them.

I felt some grab me around my waist and lift me off the ground. I looked to see how was manhandling me. Who was it you ask. Sideswipe.

He put my on his other servo, lifting me up to his face so I was on level with his optics.

"Look bro, it's soft and squishy" he said to Sunstreaker while poking me in the stomach.

"Sideswipe, put the fleshy down you don't know where it's been" Sunstreaker snapped.

I stood up in Sideswipe's servo and whirled round so I was facing Sunstreaker.

"What Did You Just Say" I spoke darkly, glaring at Sunstreaker.

"I don't have to explain myself to a lowly fleshy like you" he snorted.

"Listen here you glitched headed fraggin' spawn of slaggin' Unicron, I have had about enough of people like you who thinks everyone who is not like them, is below them. So while you are here on Earth you Will be Respectful and not be the arrogant bastard you are being at the moment" I growled.

"Woah she got you there" Sideswipe laughed. I turned away from Sunstreaker and sat back down on Sideswipe's servo. "I think you and I are going to be good friends"

I smiled at him "I think there could be a possibility, you wouldn't mind passing me over to Bee would ya" He passed me over gently onto Bee's awaiting servo.

"Right we need to get you all alt modes, search the internet for your alt modes and scan the data." Ratchet told them all.

There optics went dim as they searched the internet, the femmes were the first to transform into their alt modes. They all had chosen the Kawasaki Ninja 300 special edition.

They were each a different colour, Arcee was pink, Chromia blue and Moonracer a pale emerald green.

Jolt was next, he transformed into a Chevrolet Volt electric blue.

Mudflap and Skids were next both of them transforming into one pink and white ice cream trunk. I rubbed my temples thinking of all the stupidity problem them two are going to cause.

Lastly Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transformed into Lamborghini Gallardo, Sunstreaker was Gold and Sideswipe Silver.

"Not bad boys, not bad at all" I drooled over the lambos. They all transformed back into their bi pedal forms.

Sideswipe shot me a smirk. "Glad you like it, thought it might impress ya"

"I am impressed" I hummed. I felt Bee hold me tighter to him.

_::Oh no you are not going into protective brother mode::_ I shot through the bond. He blocked his side of the bond. Right then be like that.

"Hey Will, when are we leaving the states?" I shouted down to him.

He looked up to where I was "In the next two maybe three days" I yelled back up.

I looked back over to Sideswipe "Hey Sideswipe, how about I show you around this part of Earth before we have to go back to Diego Garcia?" I asked.

His optics lit up "Sure sounds fun"

"You're welcome to join if you want Sunstreaker." He looked shocked slightly that I was willing to spend time with him, but he quickly covered it up.

"Right it's time we all headed back" Dad ordered. Bee put me down so he could transform.

I was about to climb into Bee. "B-Allie I want you to come with me" Dad stated. I turned and walked over to Dad, he opened the door for me to climb in.

We drove in silence for a while. "You have to be the one to tell, who you are Beta it is your choice you can do it once we get back to base, or when we get back to Diego Garcia" Dad said breaking the silence.

"I guess sooner rather than later would be the better of the two" I reckoned.

"Dad where's Gunner, Primus help you if you left him back at base, I thought you would have learnt by now" I growled, worriedly.

"Don't worry youngling, he is safe in my sparkling hold recharging" Dad calmed my worries.

"Seems like 'Hide and Ratchet are happy to have their sparkmates back, but fragged of to the pit about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe being here" I laughed.

"Ah the twins they caused trouble where ever they went mainly to Ironhide and Ratchet" Dad thinking back to the terror the twins caused.

"Also doing anything that would cause Prowl's logic glitch to trip" I smiled.

"What about all those times you tripped Prowl's glitch" Dad remarked.

"Sparkling I was a sparkling" I defended. Dad chuckled at my statement.

"Were here" He pulled to a stop the door opened for me to climb out. Once I was out I moved he could transform.

"Right men, everyone of to their quarter" Will ordered. The soldiers all went off to their respected quarters for the night. The only ones left were Will, Epps and Graham.

I felt something tap me lightly on the shoulder, turning round Dad was knelt down holding out his servo with a recharging Gunner in the middle.

I picked Gunner up and cradled him to me "Thanks".

"Right you're done, now that was so hard was it" Ratchet grumbled walking away from the minor twins. "You are all now able to have a holoform, to use it transform and activate" He informed them.

They all transformed and activated their holoforms. Arcee and Chromia looked the same as they are sisters. They both were tall, slim. They had long black hair, Arcee had a few pink streaks and Chromia had blue. Their eyes were the same shade and brightness of blue as their optics.

Moonracer was a similar build to them, but an inch or two smaller. Her hair was a dark brown with green streaks. All three were dresses with a biker look, black jeans, leather jacket and top that matched their paint job. They all looked to be within their mid-thirties.

Jolt's holoform was tall, broad shouldered, his hair was dark black blue almost. He was dressed in light blue jeans, electric blue t-shirt and blue converse hi-tops. He look around about 23.

The minor twins were the shortest, they looked like wanna be gangsters they both had light brown hair. They were both dressed in baggy jeans and t-shirts with gold chains around their necks. They looked to be about 16.

Last the major twins, they were both tall, they looked really toned and all muscle. They looked like they had just walked straight off the catwalk. Their faces had strong defined features. Sunstreaker hair was a golden shade of blonde as Sideswipes was brown with a streak of red.

Sunstreaker wore blue skinny jeans, a tight yellow t-shirt, black leather jacket and gold Nike blazers. Sideswipe wore silver skinny jeans, tight red t-shirt, black leather jacket and red Nike blazers.

They must have felt my gaze on them as they both looked at me. Sideswipe sent a smirk my way.

"You ok there Princess, you seem to be drooling" Graham grinned.

"Mhm sweet sassy malassy, uhm oh yeah I'm fine" I stuttered coming back into reality.

"See something you like, sweetspark" Sideswipe winked.

"Sure do hot stuff, what you got hiding under there. Six pack or eight pack?" I shot back.

"Why don't you check for yourself" he smirked.

"Don't worry I will" I smiled. I took a step forward when someone grabbed my arm pulling me back. I whirled round to see a not happy looking Bumblebee. I sent him annoyance through the bond which he ignored.

"There is something you all should know, something we found after the battle" Dad told the others.

I took this as my cue to begin "They found something on Earth other than the All Spark, something most of knew very well but was taken from you and presumed offline"

"What do you mean, and why are you of anyone telling us?" Arcee asked, voicing what the other all thought.

"I am the one telling you this because it is to do with me, and it is for me to be the one to tell you" I carried on. "Those who knew her, you remember the sparkling Beta" I asked.

The femmes and the major twins breathing hitched at the sound of my name. "How do you know her name, and what does she have to do with you a human?" Chromia demanded. Taking a few steps closer to me.

"It's nice to know you all had hope in her that she was still online somehow, instead of jumping to the easiest conclusion oh she a little sparkling, she couldn't have possibly survived the decepticon clutches" I shot back at her.

"No sparkling could, now tell us how you know" Chromia took another step closer, in a warning fashion.

I closed the remaining distance between us "You want to know how I know"

"Yes, that is what I asked" she growled.

"Because I am Beta, I was taken by the 'cons and held captive for a while, till one day I was forced in a pod and sent of world. Where I crash landed here on Earth and here I have been stuck on Earth for the past two thousand Earth years" I came clean, telling them all who I really was.

Chromia took a step back, shock written all over her face, same for the others.

"Is this true" Arcee asked Dad and Ratchet.

"It is the truth, we don't know how but somehow she managed to merge with a human. Making herself half human and half Cybertronian" Ratchet said.

I was tackled into a hug by the three femmes. "Primus how did you survive all this time on your own"

"Oh Primus how we gave up on you thinking you were offline, but really you have been here all on your own"

"No one hurt you did they, if they did wait till I get my servos on them" they all fired their concern and worry at once.

"I'm fine, you can let go now, please your squishing Gunner" I squirmed in their death grips. They finally released me, I could tell their carrier programming had kicked in.

"Who is Gunner?" Moonracer asked.

"This is Gunner, he is my sparkling he was created by the All Spark but carries my human DNA and cybertronian codes. Making him a techno-organic like myself" I explained to them.

They cooed over him, Gunner was loving being the centre of attention squealed and giggled at them.

"Well it is time for me to be getting Gunner into recharge I will see you all in the morning" I bid them all a goodnight walking back to my quarters for some much needed recharge.

So that's chapter 12 done with, I know its been a while since I last updated, but nevertheless here it , hope you all enjoyed it. Please review always like to know all your views on the chapter.

Until Next Time.

SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything all belongs to Hasbro. Although Allie/Beta is all mine.**

**So I have read all your reviews and just want to say thanks for them, really appreciate ate them all.**

"Speech"

:Comm Link:

_::Bond Talk::_

Chapter 13:

I woke up the next day to Gunner twittering and chirping in my ear. "Morning baby" I cooed getting his attention.

He crawled over to me pouncing lightly onto my stomach giggling. I sat up making him fall onto my lap. I attacked his sides and exposed skin tickling him, he squealed in surprise squirming to get away.

"Mamma s-stop s-top" he shouted, I stopped tickling him drawing him up onto my lap hugging him. "How about we get something to eat and find the other?" I asked him stroking the hair of his face.

He nodded his head, I quickly got changed, picking up Gunner. I walked out of my quarters and headed towards the mess hall.

The mess hall was full when I walked in, I walked over to the food line grabbing a tray. I grab an apple, banana, vanilla yoghurt and to bottles of orange juice.

"Allie over here" I heard someone behind me shout, I turned round to see Will waving me over to the table he was sat at with Epps and Graham.

I walked over to the table, I put Gunner in the seat next to Will. Sitting down next to Gunner I passed him the yoghurt and banana. He greedily took it digging straight in.

"So what you got planned for today?" Will asked.

"I was planning on showing the twins round the area, and relax while I can" I replied taking a bite out my apple.

"From what I've heard from Ironhide and Ratchet those twins, seem to be pure trouble surely their over reacting" Epps thought.

"They aren't called The Terror Twins for nothing" I smirked. Will paled a little at the thought of what trouble the two of them could cause at base"

"Don't worry Will they won't destroy the base, or terrorise anyone…Much" I grinned. After I said that Will got up and walked away, probably in search of Ironhide and Ratchet to see what they could do to detain the twins.

"Right I'm off to see the 'bots" I told them standing and picking Gunner up.

"We will come with you Princess" Graham said following me towards the 'bots. When we found the 'bots my guess was right Will was talking with Ironhide and Ratchet.

It didn't take long for Gunner and I to be spotted by the femmes, they walked over to us "Hey Gunner let me introduce you to the femmes".

"This is Arcee" I said pointing to Arcee.

"Cee, Cee" he giggled.

"And this is Moonracer" pointing to Moonracer.

"Moonie"

"Lastly Chromia" I told him.

"Mia" he clapped.

Arcee step forward taking Gunner from me hugging the giggling sparkling.

"If it is Ok with you we'd like to spend the day with Gunner" Moonracer asked.

"And you can spend time with the twins" Arcee sent me a wink.

I thought it over for a few moments "I guess…."

"Thank-you" Moonracer and Chromia said at the same time.

"You go have fun with the twins, but not too much fun" Arcee said semi- sternly before they all burst out laughing, pushing me in the direction of the twins.

"Ok, ok I'm going, I'm going, stop you're pushing" I laughed. "Primus would think you would want rid of me"

I made my way over to the twins. "Well, well you look who has come back for more Sunstreaker" Sideswipe greeted.

"You ready to head out" I asked

"Sure thing, come on you can ride with me" Sideswipe said grabbing my hand dragging me over to his alt mode.

He opened the door for me to climb in. "Why thank you kind sir" I laughed.

"So were to first, what do humans your age like to do?" Sideswipe asked.

"Most like to hang out at the mall, park, lake or skate-park" I informed them. "Let's go to the skate-park, I'm sure you two will love it there" I grinned.

I gave him directions on where to go and we set off to the skate-park.

"This planet is much different from Cybertron" Sideswipe said breaking the silence.

I looked over to him, "Yeah, its squishy, disgusting and will ruin my paintjob" Sunstreaker grumbled over the radio.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning" I shot back.

"Don't call me that" he snarled.

"Whatever Sunny" I snapped.

We arrived at the skate-park, climbing out of Sideswipe I noticed lot of people starring at the Lamborghini's.

By the look on Sideswipe's face I could tell he was loving all the attention he was getting. Sunstreaker on the other hand growled and shot anyone who dared get to close a death glare.

"Come on, let's go" I told them, they followed me into the park. I walked up to the skate hire.

"Size 6, and two size 9's please" I asked handling over the money. I took the skates from the girl thanking her before heading back to the twins.

"Here put these on" I told them passing them both a pair of roller blades each. I sat down on the bench taking of my shoes and putting the blades on.

"What are these?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Roller blades, this is the human version of what you guys do in your bi pedal mode" I stood balancing carefully on the wheels.

"Come on lets go blade" I smiled setting of down the path. The twins stood and watch me go before setting of after me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see how far behind they were. They were catching up pretty quick. I looked ahead to see the path come to a cross junction, I took a sharp right hoping to catch them of guard.

It worked they both carried on forward up the path. I went up the path that's lead to where the twins where heading, hoping to catch up to them before they got lost.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder. I looked up to see Sides smirking at me, so it was Sunny whose shoulder I was thrown over.

"Sunny let me down" I yelled balling my fists and hitting his back.

"You hear something Sides?" Sunny asked.

"Nope" Sides grinned.

I got the feeling that they weren't going to let me down anytime soon, so I took matter into my own hands. I wrapped my arms around the bottom of Sunstreaker's back. Using my body strength I flipped my legs over once they hit the ground I yet go on Sunstreaker and darted of in the opposite direction.

The twins followed hot on my heels. I pushed myself to go faster as I saw the twins where catching up, but they were faster.

They both latched onto my arms dragging me along the path cackling as they went. I tried to stop them but ended up falling onto the grass dragging them with me.

I fell flat on my back, I felt one of them land on me. Looking up I saw Sunstreaker sat straddling me. He looked down at me, our eyes locking.

We stayed like that for a few moments before he started to get up off of me. I started to sit up when he reached out his hand to help me up.

I grabbed a hold of his hand pulling myself up, while I was pulling myself up I got one of the wheels stuck in the grass causing me to trip.

Sunstreaker caught me pulling me closer to him till we were stood chest to chest. I could feel his breath on my ear.

I felt him lower his head closer to my ear, his lips hovering ever so close.

"Falling for me already" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away from me.

"You'll have to try harder than that" I winked.

Sideswipe who was watching the whole thing burst out laughing. "Haha she's got you there Sunny. Woah haha" Sides laughed uncontrollably.

"Not use to femmes not throwing themselves at you, Sunny?" I smirked.

Sunstreaker sent a glare at Sideswipe, who just looked at him before laughing harder.

Sides finally got over his laughing fit "So what other things do humans do?" He asked.

I thought it over for a few moments "How about we check out the arcade" I pondered.

Their eyes dimmed as they searched 'arcade' on the internet, "Sounds fun" Sunstreaker said.

We skated back and gave our blades back, and walked back over to the twin's alt modes.

I followed Sunstreaker to his alt mode he sent me a confused look "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm coming with you" I told him climbing into his alt mode.

He followed me and climbed into his alt mode and set off towards the arcade.

"How can you stand being on this mud ball of a planet for so long?" Sunstreaker said breaking the silence

I looked over at him "It's not as bad as you make it out to be, it grows on you" I stated.

"This planet is going to do horrible things to my paint job" He grumbled.

"I see you are still fussy over you're 'Precious Paint Job" I shot back.

"Always have to look good" he smirked at me.

"I think you're using it as a cover up" I stated, his smirk dropped his brows scrunching together. "Having something to cover up the scars and damage below the surface" I carried on turning away to look out of the window.

I felt his piercing gaze on me, "What is there to hide" his voice stuttering ever so slightly.

"What is there not to hide, everyone has something to hide. Something that happened in the past, a mistake made or something you had no control over" I stated, still not looking at him.

"I-I guess your right" his voice barley a whisper. I turned back to look at Sunstreaker, his head was bowed refusing to look up.

"Sunny" I tried to get him to look at me. When he didn't I reach over taking his face in my hand, lifting his face to look at me. "Sunstreaker"

This time he looked at me "I know the past haunts but just ignore it, now let's go have some fun" I smiled.

"Whys is it something is telling me I should listen to you as you are probably right" he grinned.

"Yeah something is telling me I should listen to my own advice as well" I said under my breath.

"Were here" Sunny told me. I climbed out of Sunny, Sideswipe was walking over to us.

We walked inside, there was arcade games as far as the eye could see. I looked at the twins who were stood looking wide eyed taking everything in.

"So boys ready to get your afts whipped" I grinned.

They looked at each other before turning back to me. "Bring it" they challenged at the same time, there was a look of mischievousness in their eyes.

We made our way inside, the sounds of many games reached our ears. It was bust inside, teenagers laughing with their friends.

"Come on" I grabbed both of their arms pulling them towards, a snowboarding game.

"What's this?" Sides asked nudging one of the board with this foot.

"It's a snowboarding game, who wants to go first" I put some change in and climbed up onto one of the boards and clicking two player mode.

They looked at each other before Sides stepped up onto the other board. The game began, he wasn't half bad.

Our scores were getting higher and higher, neither one of us was wanting to back down.

"Take that" I laughed as I passed Sides swerving around a tree and through the gate. He swore under his breath, I managed to keep in front in of Sides.

"What's that behind you" Sides grinned. I ignored him and focused on keeping ahead closing in on the finish line.

"Oh wait it's you" He laughed as he over took over me and crossing the finish line first.

I got off and moved out of the way for Sunstreaker to climb on and play. They started out neck and neck, constantly taking over each other.

"That all you got Sides" Sunstreaker taunted. As he passed Sideswipe again closing in on the finish line.

"Pssff Sunny, you've seen nothing yet" Sides grinned speeding to catch Sunstreaker up.

"Can't see nothing while you're lagging" Sunstreaker countered back keeping the distance between them.

"Lagging? Or saving myself for my sprint to victory, that's got my name all over it" Sides asked,

"You wish, you couldn't even pass a tortoise while sprinting" Sunstreaker tossed back.

"Yeah what that Earth saying, that's it slow and steady wins the race" Sides smirked.

"Not when speed is required it isn't". Sunny grinned and passed over the finish line winning the Game.

Sides was pouting while Sunny was looking triumphant.

"What you want to do next?" I asked them. They both looked around quickly before looking back at me.

"What's that over there" Sunny asked pointing over to the Wii Just Dance corner.

"Just Dance" I answered.

"Let's do that one" they said at the same time. I shrugged and followed them towards the Just Dance corner.

There was no one using it so we had the whole corner to ourselves. I walked over grabbing three controls passing one each to the twins.

"So who wants to go first" I asked.

Sides stepped up, he scrolled threw the list a few times before picking John Newman Love Me Again

The music started on the moves came onto screen, he missed a lot of them before realising what he had to do. He was good hitting all the moves and really going for it.

I have to admit it he was half bad, the song came to an end 3 1/2 stars not bad. Sunny switched places and began scrolling for a song.

He finished picking and the music began to play.

NoNoNo No, he didn't, He did.

LMFAO I'm Sexy and I Know It was his chosen song, I should off guess it. I stood froze in utter disbelief while Sides was clutching his sides laughing hard.

Sunny kept looking at me while he danced. Smirking whenever 'Girl look at that look at that body' played. He finished and scored a solid 4 stars.

I knew the game he was playing, if he wants to fight dirty then dirty I shall fight. The music came to a stop and it was my time to dance.

As I made my way over to the makeshift dance floor Sunny shot me a wink and smirk before standing over with Sides.

I scrolled threw the song till I landed on one, I smirked before clicking.

Asereje began to play, I threw a wink at Sunny before the moves started. I copied the moves hitting most perfects, while exaggerating some moves more than others.

The chorus began and I up my game a little more, I looked over at the twins seeing Sides in stiches and Sunny had a little grin on his face.

The song came to an end 4 ½ stars, I walked back over to them to switch with Sides. "Nah I'm good here watching you to battle it out"

Sunny took his place. The song he chose was Can't Hold Us. He was doing pretty well, not that bad of a dancer.

He started throwing more smirks and winks at me. Over confident mech.

His song came to an end, he score almost five stars. I made my way over to choose my song.

"Have fun beating that, sweetspark" He grinned.

"Don't worry I will" I shot back while scrolling through the songs. I found the right song as I went to click it, control chose the song next to it.

"Shit, Shit, shit that's not the song" I growled, the name of the song popped up. Wait, this might not be such a bad thing after all.

"Scratch that, this song is better" I smirked getting into place.

Crazy In Love began to play, what the heck lets go all out with this one.

The moves started, I exaggerated all the moves some more than others. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me, quickly looking over to see Sunny watching my every move.

One of the moves had me crouching them standing back up while sticking my ass out. I think they called them slut drops or something.

I decide to use these as my advantage. There was a load coming up towards the end. Each time I went down and slowly stood back up I stared at Sunstreaker biting my lip.

The song came to an end, and his eyes still hadn't left me. I turned and gave a quick bow.

"Wow now that was a show" Sides laughed "What shall we do next, aha how about those racing games we passed"

He started to walk towards the games stopping beside me lowering his head to say something in ear. "You have caught his optic Beta not many get a second glance, be ready for a different Sunny that only I know"

Sideswipe continued on towards the racing game. I turned back to see Sunstreaker walking towards me with a sort of mischievous, sultry look.

"Now that was a show, you got me beat…..This time" he smirked.

"Come on lets go find Sides" I told him, we walked in the direction Sides had left in. he was stood waiting for us by a street racing game.

"Trust you to pick a car game, isn't being a Lamborghini enough" I teased.

"No, you me it's on" He challenged while pointing at himself and me. Sides jumped into one of the cars and I followed climbing into the other car. "Bring it Sides"

I put the change in and picked two player, just before the race began I felt myself being pushed forward.

Someone climbed onto the seat sitting behind me, two strong arms wrapped around me and two hands covered my own on the wheel.

"Let's show Sides how to race probably" Sunstreaker whispered into my ear. His breathe tickle my ear sending shivers done my spine.

He rested his head on my shoulder so he could see the screen. I leant back snuggling into his frim chest. I wonder what's hiding under his shirt, a six or an eight.

"Let's do this" I laughed as the lights went green and the race began. I took control of the pedals as Sunny steered.

We shot off passing two or three other cars, Sides taking the lead.

"Faster, go faster" Sunny commanded, I pushed down further on the pedal increasing the speed.

We were catching up to Sides, it didn't take long to overtake him.

"Fraggers" Sides muttered.

"How's that slowly and stead working for you?" I asked him laughing.

"Speed, I prefer wishful thinking" he beamed.

"You thinking, didn't think you had it in you, you've never used it before" Sunny smirked.

"Far better than your racing, is that how low you've gone insulting ones intelligence, when you know you can't win" Sides grinned.

"Thinking has messed up your processor already, we can't insult one intelligence if they don't have one in the first place" I shot back laughing, Sunny burst out laughing at the look of mock hurt on Sides' face.

"Yeah Yeah, you only insults ones intelligence when you aren't smart enough to know there smart than you" he grumbled.

We so the finish line not far ahead, I pushed down on the pedal taking it to the top speed. Crossing the finish line first.

I did a little victory dance in the seat, that turned out to be more like a little wiggle. Sunny wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling his head further into my neck.

His hair tickled my cheek and chin, "Right boys it's getting late, we should start heading back" I declared.

Unhooking Sunny's arms from my waist I stood up stepping away from the game. They were both pouting not wanting to go back,

"Come on don't give me that" I pleaded, I held out my hand to Sunny.

Sunny took my hand instantly, getting up from where he was sat to stand by my side. He entwined his fingers with mine, I looked at him with a bored expression on my face.

He smirked wiggling his eyebrows, I couldn't help but chuckle at him. We walked through the arcade and outside to the twins alt modes.

The sun was beginning to set, Sunny opened the door for me to get in. Once I was sat down the seat belt slowly snaked its way across my chest.

"Idiot" I hit him on the back of his head.

"Woah, what was that for" Sunny asked innocently which failed as he was smirking at me.

"Don't play all innocent with me, you know what you did" I told him.

Sunny set of driving following Sides down the street, he was silent for a while he looked distant.

Why do I get the feeling that the end of this day, isn't going to end well?

I don't know what it was, but I couldn't shake this feeling.

Speaking of feeling, I could feel Sunny beginning to speed up. Looking over at Sunny, I could see he had a silly little smirk on his face.

"What are you to up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" he shrugged.

We turned onto the freeway, which was quiet empty. Sunny moved into the lane next to Sides.

They both began to increase their speeds. I watched as the speed-o-meter climbed.

_30_

_40_

_60_

_80_

_90_

_100_

"What are you doing, this isn't some video game where you can go any speed you want. The cops are gunna be on our afts if you don't slow the fuck down!" I yelled at Sunny.

"No fleshy can keep up with us" Sunny boasted. Just as he had said that, sirens could be heard just behind us.

"You've got to be fuckin' Kiddin' me" I growled. The twins both increased their speed to try and shake of the cops.

They took the exit ramp hoping to shake them off, did it work. No it did not, now were where speeding through the streets with the cops on our afts.

"Slaggit, these fleshies are hard to shake" Sunny growled as he took a sharp turn down a side street.

"Ya think, they have had plenty practice" I grumbled.

"Pull Over" one of the police cars speaker said.

They kept on driving ignoring the cops. "Will you just pull over both of you, the longer you resist the worse it will be." I demanded

Primus you would think they would have learnt by now" I muttered under my breath.

They did as I asked them to, they shut down their engines as the cops pulled up to us.

Two officers climbed out one walked over to Sunny and I, the other to Sides.

He tapped on the window, Sunny lowered the window.

"Do you realise you were doing 120 in a 70 zone" Cop 1 asked.

"Yeah" Sunny said sounding bored and uninterested,

"I'm going to ask you and your lady friend to step out of the vehicle" he asked.

I did as he asked climbing out and walking round to where the officer was stood. The officer looked me up and down, before a light bulb went off in his head.

"Don't I know you, err can't remember your name. that's it Allie" I pointed at me.

I looked at him again, he does look familiar. I nodded my head "Officer Bradley its been awhile" I smiled.

"It's Sargent Bradley now, and you now have voice" he grinned.

"Congratulations" I told him.

"Now I still have to take the three of you down, don't think you can get out of that Allie" he smirked.

"Dammit" I swore.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands of the merchandise" I heard Sides yell as he walked over to us.

"Keep walking hotshot" the other officer told Sides. That voice also sounded familiar, what is it see all the cops you know day.

"Officer Frazier, haven't heard you in a while" I shouted over to him

"Well, well if it is Allie. Haven't seen your smart ass around here for a while. Where you been causing trouble elsewhere" he laughed.

"I don't cause trouble" I shot back. "I'm only in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Right now that this little reunion is over, we still have to that you three down to the station" Sargent Bradley told us, ushering us into the back of the cruiser.

I sat in between the twins, squished in the back. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you both" I muttered over and over again.

"No you don't, you love us really, well Sunny more" Sides laughed.

"Nope no I don't, I hate you both" I scoffed.

We arrived at the station not long later. We were taken inside and put into one of the cells.

"Hey look Allie, you're back in your natural habitat" Officer Frazier laughed.

"Oh go fuck yourself Frazier" I grumbled.

"Now, now ladies don't use that sort of language" he taunted.

"I do what I want" I smirked.

"Well look where that got you" He smirked before slamming the door.

"Fucking Dick" I growled.

"Heard that" he said from the other side of the door.

"That's was the point, dip shit" I shouted.

I turned back walking over to the twins sitting down in between them. I let my head fall back against the wall.

Sunny wrapped on of his arms round my waist drawing me to his side. I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"So" Sides broke the silence.

"Shut it Sides" Sunny and I mumbled.

We sat in silence for a while before a thought came to mind, call we each get a call.

I stood up abruptly and walked over to the door.

"Bradley, Brad, Sargent, Sarge" I yelled banging on the door repeatedly.

A few moments later the door window opened to reveal Sargent Bradley.

"You called, well rather demanded" he said.

"I want my call, and theirs seeing as they will be ringing the same group of people. It would be logical for me to ring in one go" I explained.

"Ok then, follow me." He said opening the door.

I followed him down the hall and into an empty room. He pointed over to were the phone was and took stand by the door waiting.

Fuck, who should I ring? Dad, Ironhide or Ratchet no scratch that they'd kill all three of us. Will would tell Dad or Ironhide, Epps would tell Will and Graham maybe my only hope.

I dialled Graham's number and waited for him to answer. After three rings he answered.

"Graham speaking" he answered.

"Hey Graham" I greeted.

"Princess, how's things" he asked.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point, there's been a problem" I told him.

"What kind of problem, an out of this world problem or boy troubles. If it is boy troubles I don't think I'm the best one to speak to let me pass you onto the femmes" he said.

"Neither, were at the police station" I muttered.

"Your where, what have you three been up to" He yelled. I winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Just wait one moment" he asked me.

"Will there's been an issue, Allie and the twins have been arrested" I heard him shouted. Shit now Will knows.

I heard them talking quickly and low enough for me not to hear.

"Allie" Will now was on the phone.

"Hey Will" I replied innocently.

"I'm on my way"

"Ok see you soon then" I told him before putting the phone down.

I turned back around and followed Sargent Bradley back to the cell. The twins looked up when they heard the door open.

I walked back over to them sitting down next to Sunny, who drew me to his side.

"Will is on his way" I told them. Leaning my head back on Sunny's shoulder closing my eyes.

I felt Sunny rest his head on top of mine and tightening his grip around my waist. We waited for Will to arrive and sort this whole situation out.

About half an hour passed and there was still no sign of anyone. Until we heard someone on the other side of the door.

The door opened to a grinning Graham and Epps.

"Well Princess aren't you getting comfy there, tangled up" he laughed.

"Shut it Graham" I grumbled. I stood up with the help of Sunny and followed them out of the cell and down the hallway again.

When we got to the reception area I could see who had tagged along, there was Will, Hide, Bee and Dad all stood waiting for us.

"You always were the more troublesome out of the two of us" Bee smirked. I stuck my middle finger up at him which just made him laugh.

"Allie" Dad turned and looked at me.

Here we go. "Dad, I know what your…." I began.

"Going to say, and what is that?" He asked cutting me off.

"That you're disappointed, thought better of me…"

"Yes I did think better of you, really racing around the streets you could of gotten hurt….."

"But I didn't" I cut him off

He walked over to me bringing me into a tight hug "I know you didn't, but you could of. I can't lose you again, don't do it again" he told me realising me from his tight arms.

"No promises" I grinned.

"Primus what am I going to do with you" he chuckled.

Sargent Bradley walked over to us. "Right, I'm going to realise you on bail with a warning, don't go speeding around the streets" he smiled slapping me on the back.

"Thanks Sarge"

"Get going I don't want to see you in here again, am I clear" he ordered.

I nodded agreeing with him before following everyone else out of the station.

We drove back to base, I couldn't wait to have Gunner back and free him from the femmes.

When we arrived back, as soon as I got out I was attacked by the femmes.

The all shouted many questions quickly. They were a blur.

"So how was your date?"

"What did you do?"

"Where did you go?"

"Why were you arrested?"

What happened?"

"Did you do something stupid?"

"Will you hush for a moment, yes we had a good day, we were arrested because dumb and dumber over there decided they wanted to go racing" I told them pointing over at the twins.

"It was more of a date for Sunny and Beta, and me just hanging about" Sides laughed.

"Sideswipe" I said lowly. He looked at Sunny before darting of in the opposite direction. I ran after him as fast as I could.

When I finally caught up to him, I ran and jumped landing heavily on his back. He let out a high pitch scream when I jumped onto him.

He ran around the hanger screaming, trying to shake me off his back.

"Get off, get it off of me" he screamed.

"Hey I am not it" I shouted repeatedly hitting him on the head,

"Ow Ow Ooww, that hurts get off of me slagger" he snarled.

"Don't snarl at me" I jumped of his back, bringing him into a headlock.

"Haha Mamma good" Gunner giggled.

"That's right baby, Mamma is the best" I laughed.

"Come on Beta leave the poor sparkling alone none, his whining is annoying" Ratchet grumbled.

"Aaawww but Ratchet" I pouted.

"No buts, let him go" he spoke darkly.

Not wanting to get on his bad side, I realised Sides from the headlock. I walked over to Gunner taking him from Moonracer's arms and twirled him around.

"Hey Gunner, how was your day" I asked him once I stopped spinning.

"Fun, fun, fun" he giggled. I rubbed my nose against his which sent him giggling more.

"Beta, I have come to the decision that you shall have a guardian, you carry both a spark and All Spark signature that the Decepticon can pick up on." Dad told me.

I looked over at him "Who's it going to be?" I asked him secretly begging to Primus it was either Mudflap, Skids or Ratchet.

He smiled, and I thought oh fuck "Sunstreaker"

Thank you Primus for not making it the ice cream twins. I looked over to Sunny smirking. "So Guardian how much trouble do you think where going to cause and get into?" I asked him.

"Oh I have some ideas" he grinned.

The others moaned at the thought of all the trouble we could get into, especially after what happened today.

"Well at least Base won't be so boring after all" Graham laughed.

"Do not encourage them" Will pointed at him with a stern look on his face.

"Why encourage when you can join in on the fun" I shot back, high fiving Graham who nodded in agreement.

"However is out there God, Primus have mercy on us" Will pleaded looking up towards where the sky is.

**So…. Sunny and Beta what's happening there?**

**What trouble could the cause?**

**So that's chapter 13 done, I know it took a long time to get posted but I have been really busy lately between college, work and then being ill. But anyway enough about me hope you all like this chapter please leave reviews always like to know what you think.**

**Until Next Time**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


	14. Author's Note

Authors Note:

**So I have read all your reviews and just want to say thanks for them, really appreciate ate them all.**

**So guys, that was the last chapter. Don't kill me it isn't the end there shall be a squeal! I know I have sort of left it on a cliff-hanger, sorry. Needn't worry this isn't the end but only the beginning, kinda. **

**So for all you that liked Missing Pieces, I hope you all feel the same way for…...….Broken Pieces.**

**Until Next Time,**

**SunnySidesOfTomorrow XD**


End file.
